


Interlude

by Batphace



Series: Idyll [1]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Biting, Blood Drinking, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Excessive Tags, Feels, Frottage, I'll probably add more tags as I go, M/M, Massage, More Feels, More angst, Oral Sex, Rimming, Tongue Fucking, Voyeurism, also just a little, alucard plays doctor a little/but not like that, but it's good shit, cliche blood drinking orgasm scene, game canon bits, happy for now, hfn, just a little, not quite declarations, why do i have a thing with rimming?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batphace/pseuds/Batphace
Summary: Sorry guys, just changed the series name.Post S2. Trevor stumbles home in a bad way only to discover Alucard isn't well either. Feelings are shared, some truths are set free, there's tears and sex eventually.





	1. Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Another fun bit for my buddy K. This will be a standalone story, but there will be one-shots in the same timeline later... you'll get it by the end.

Trevor stumbled again. To be fair, he wasn't even drunk; not this time, anyway.

He was headed somewhere, he thought, but his brain was so fever-addled that he wasn't sure anymore. Trevor had woken four days ago in a freezing, leaky barn sleeping on wet hay, damp and chilled to the bone after yet another night of drunken forgetting. _Damn fool, be honest with yourself, at least._

Fine, maybe not forgetting; coping. Another night of drunken coping. He'd been drunk enough to think the drink would keep him warm enough through the night -knowing full well that warmth was an illusion- and feeling wretched enough that perhaps he just wanted to die a little.

He'd tried, he really had. Sypha had decided to stay with the Speakers, realizing upon finding them that she missed her family more than she'd realized, -and murmuring offhandedly that _she_ wasn't the travel partner Trevor _really_ wanted anyway. Tch, whatever _that_ meant. He'd gone town to town, following a path as they had loosely planned; looking for monsters to slay, helping the people where he could as they rebuilt. All the while, the darkness of his own monsters and inner demons became more and more difficult to fight.

It was so much harder when one was alone. Especially the one truth that he was finding harder and harder to deny, even to himself.

He'd had a drink at an inn, just one, and it had made the gnawing ache of loneliness in his chest and bones -and the wonderings about _him_ \- so much more... _tolerable._ The next night in the next town had been another drink, and then a second just because, and before he'd known it he was back where he'd started; half asleep at a tavern table listening to the locals bitching. At least it was amusing listening to the variations of how Dracula had been stopped.

His favorite was the one in which the half-breed saved the Speaker right before Dracula got her in his bloody clutches and then staked him, proclaiming victory. Oh, it got better, because then the savior Alucard whisked the Speaker away on his rainbow arse cannon (because, you know, he's a half-breed, so he's got one of 'em rainbow arse cannons, obviously), leaving the jealous and useless Belmont devastated.

 _No_ , Trevor thought with no small amount of self-recrimination, _it had been Trevor and Sypha who had whisked away, and left Alucard alone in the wake of what he'd done._ Alone in not only his father's castle with the madness and love therein, but the Belmont family legacy of destroying monsters as well _._ Fuck.

The next day the cough had started. The day after that, the fever had set in, and Trevor knew he had to find a true town, or go back to the Speakers. He had to find a physician or at the very least a wise woman. That had been three -ish- days ago, and he was still looking. Most of those trained in herbs and medicine were either dead or overwhelmed.

The one he'd found in the last village had wanted desperately to help him, coin or no coin, but hadn't the stocks to do so; all of his herbs and tinctures had been wiped out helping after the night hordes had come. So, on Trevor walked, feeling his mind and body slipping into delirium as he went. He'd be easy pickings to rob like this, and he knew it. He needed to find...

He looked up from the road, having been concentrating very hard on putting one foot in front of the other, to find that the land around him was familiar, even with the jagged, spindly addition jutting up into the darkening sky as twilight set in. He would know this land -his land, he supposed, except he'd bequeathed it to Alucard- anywhere, any time, and in any mental state.

Home... he'd stumbled his way... home? Trevor had thought he's spied his childhood tree earlier, but had chalked that, too, up to his fever. Home didn't mean what it used to, nobody was at his home now, the burnt-out husk that it was, Hold bedamned. Why had his feet carried him here of all places?

 _There's one person here, though, isn't there_? The one that had haunted Trevor's waking moments and dreams alike.

They had started with murderous intent, those dreams and daydreams, even after he and Alucard had made peace of sorts and deigned to work together toward the common goal of destroying Dracula. What else would Trevor dream about where the vampire -half-breed, fine, whatever- was concerned? Trevor was a bloody Belmont, and came from a long line of proud hunters.

There'd been a time he'd been a proud hunter too, his only life's dream and purpose was to hunt down the monsters that threatened humanity. Far as he'd fallen, he'd still spent the first week of their time together with one eye open and plotting Alucard's death if he gave Trevor even the barest of reasons.

Somewhere along the line though, Trevor's dreams had started including less killing and more... _not_ killing. More touching, more soft words in that deep, cultured baritone. Far be it from him to admit that the way Alucard had pinned him upon their first meeting had sent his belly squirming, and not in fear. Hell, the only reason he'd got pinned at all was his dangerous distraction at the way the dhampir moved; all liquid grace, making a dance of it, long limbs in perfect harmony with his weapon -and with Trevor, he'd admitted to himself only much, much later.

No one had the right to move the way Alucard moved, no one human, and _especially_ not right after waking up from a yearlong nap. _That_ was utter bullshit.

He had chalked that up to vampire glamour or some other trick but later, on the way to the Belmont Hold, Trevor couldn't deny not only Alucard's fighting prowess but the way they were in tune with their fighting. Even Sypha. They'd made a good team, but he and Alucard had been truly in tune with one another, like no one else Trevor had ever fought with or against; with Alucard he'd done both. Then he felt stupid for sounding poetic, even though it was true.

The more he'd been around Alucard, the more he was forced to admit he was not like his kind. A true dhampir, but with his human half reigning. Mostly. From what Trevor knew from his family library, they typically succumbed to their darker vampire natures, especially when embraced by that half of their lineage. Alucard was like... like a unicorn, in a field full of dark nightmares. _Tch,_ more poetics.

Alucard's pale skin had tempted Trevor -so different from his ruddier complexion-, along with the scent of him; the subtle, _almost-_ sweet musk like old, warm sandalwood that tickled his nostrils whenever Alucard was near; from their first clashing and every moment after. It tickled something in the back of his mind, a fleeting remembrance of something that left Trevor reeling.

He had never been so fascinated and infuriated in equal measure by any other person in his entire life. One moment, he could be counting all the ways at his disposal to kill the half-breed, the next he wanted to see what that pale bit of flesh where his collar was open tasted like. His laugh made Trevor's knees weak, on the odd occasion that he did laugh, and Trevor could listen to him speak all day long.

In fact, his dreams had started to include Alucard's voice, not words, not yet, but that low voice murmuring nothings beside Trevor's ear in his dreams was enough to have him waking with sticky small-clothes for the first time in a _very_ long time. Alucard gave no indication but with his superior senses there's no _way_ he could be missing the effect he was having on Trevor, whether he thought it all for Sypha or knew the truth, he kept it to himself, which was decent of him, Trevor supposed.

He was still half monster though, and Trevor would do well to remember it. His kind were a plague on humanity. However, Trevor found that fact started to bother him less and less, seeing him as less of 'his kind' and more of a man. A... beautiful soldier of a man with a torturous task ahead of him that Trevor did not envy.

 _Tch, and we up and left him after that tortuous task, taking his word that he was alright,_ he thought to himself as he slowly but surely trudged and stumbled home. _Fucking moron._

Trevor had childishly argued and goaded the other man -dhampir, damnit- in an attempt to remind himself that he _could not be attracted to him._ Period. Trevor came from hunter stock, had killed his share of evil beasts, including vampires, and Alucard was practically the prince of those vampires. He'd bedded his share of men, that wasn't the issue, though Trevor had the vague, guilty notion that somehow he was expected to keep his family line going. Could the Belmonts truly die out because of _him?_

There had been one night, shortly after arriving at the Belmont estate that made him question everything, including his family's beliefs of “monsters”.

Sypha had sacked out early which left Trevor and Alucard sitting alone in a random nook, surrounded by various and sundry books, with the candle for a little warmth and better light in the small space and the ghosts of the Belmont family legacy. Trevor had been craving a drink or ten, head pounding from all the digging in the dust and traipsing around looking for anything that might be helpful. He was exhausted, battered, and possibly the _second_ most world weary he'd ever been. That was the only excuse he had for the question he'd asked Alucard.

“Why don't we just let them die?” He'd asked, head tilted back against the shelf behind him, eyes closed and body and soul hurting. He'd felt Alucard startle at his words, but continued speaking at the darkness above them. “Why bother trying to save them? Why not just let your father have his way? Hell, I can even pretend he's avenging my family, too.” He'd chuckled darkly, and turned his head to the right to gauge the dhampir's reaction. It was not at _all_ what Trevor had expected.

“You can't mean that,” Alucard had replied softly with wide eyes and a particularly horrified expression. “Surely the last son of the house of _Belmont_ cannot be suggesting we let humanity fall to the monsters?”

“Why can't I? It was _humans_ , not monsters, that exiled, excommunicated, and then burned my family alive in their home. It was _humans,_ not monsters, that burned your mother at the stake just for knowing more than they did.” Trevor shrugged, rolled his head upright again, looking back up into the dark for answers. “Why not let them taste their own flames?” God _damn_ he wanted a drink. When Alucard was quiet for a moment too long, Trevor looked over at him and realized that they were very close, and that Alucard was... beautiful.

The thought came unbidden, but that made it no less true. With the soft light and dancing shadows from the candle cast across his face and playing in his pale lashes, and the contemplative expression he wore as he considered his reply, Trevor felt something in him shift regarding the other man. _Man_ , not monster, and that thought shook the hunter to core of his very _being_.

“My mother was human, believed in humanity, even pleaded for mercy on their behalf at the end.” Alucard's soft golden eyes looked away, staring into the flickering candle as his expression darkened. “I was there, did you know that? I watched from the shadows as they lit the pyre under her feet, helpless to stop it without slaughtering them all, and she never would've forgiven me. She saw me, saw my eyes bleeding red with impotent fury, and she begged me to spare them. She begged me to tell my father not to hate them. I tried, but I did not see my father in the man, the monster, that wounded me.” His fingertips touched his chest unconsciously.

Trevor's eyes had widened as Alucard had spoken. No, he hadn't realized they'd had that in common, too; each having watched helplessly as their family burned.

“Some of them deserve the piece of hell the night hordes bring,” Alucard continued, “some of them deserve that and more, but not all, and not as many as have been slaughtered for my father's grief.” Trevor didn't miss that his own grief went unmentioned.

Without thinking, Trevor placed his hand over the dhampir's where it was fisted so tightly on his thigh that his knuckles were even paler than normal. His skin was smooth and cool but not cold, like porcelain instead of the stone Trevor had expected. He looked up in time to watch the dhampir look up from the contact as well and he caught Trevor's eyes with an expression so vulnerable and full up with so much longing, it made Trevor ache a little inside. Alucard had relaxed his hand beneath Trevor's, but instead of pulling away he opened his hand and turned it palm up so that they were palm to palm, long, pale fingers wrapping around Trevor's own dusky, callused and scarred hand loosely.

As Trevor held Alucard's gilded gaze, there was a tightening in his gut and a drying of his mouth that he couldn't quite explain. Or perhaps didn't want to. He licked his lips unconsciously, and the tightening of his gut became a full-fledged squeeze as Alucard's gaze dropped to his lips, widened, and then narrowed with heat as the hunter watched. Trevor swallowed hard as Alucard caught his gaze again from beneath his pale lashes, knowing he needed to lean away but finding himself drawn in instead. Those warm eyes, that open expression, so close... just a scant inch closer and their lips would meet... and then...

The barest brush of cooler lips against his own had been enough to rock Trevor's entire world off it's axis.

And then Sypha had snored from two rows over and broken the moment, and they'd pretended nothing had happened. Out of necessity, of course. Trevor had realized after that night that he'd stopped thinking of Alucard as a vampire first, and a man second, if at all. Now he thought of the man first, and Alucard was _definitely_ a man _,_ and there had been no helping the wondering of _what if?_ What if Sypha hadn't snored when she did? What if they hadn't gone back to reviling each other and hurling insults?

What if Trevor wanted to find out?

Alucard was here, had some medical training, so maybe that's why he'd semi-consciously made his way home -not at all because Alucard felt like ho-

Suddenly the ground was rushing up at Trevor's face, and the last glimpse he got of anything but the back of his eyelids was pale, flaxen hair and glowing golden eyes that held much more panic than Trevor had ever seen.

 

 

Alucard watched the Belmont's chest rise and fall steadily, deeply, clearly -finally, instead of the shallow, rasping that he'd had the two days before- and let it mesmerize and soothe him. Trevor was out of the woods, but Alucard couldn't shake his worry.

The last three days had been... harrowing, to say the least. Alucard would not admit he'd been terrified, not out loud and not to himself. Alucard -and Belmont, too- had been exceptionally lucky he was who he was, and that his parents had been who they had been. That his father had left his mother's own laboratory untouched, like a shrine to her, and therefore all of her medicinal herbs and concoctions had been intact, all her tinctures and remedies properly stored. Eventually he planned to continue his mother's work as a healer and a scholar. Eventually. Maybe.

Right now, it all seemed like too much work, but he recognized his own melancholia in that. Alucard sighed hard, and kept watching the steady rise and fall of Trevor's chest. Although, he was certain he could feel the ire of his father from beyond the grave for nursing a sick hunter, a Belmont no less, in Dracula's own castle using skills his mother had taught him. Alucard couldn't _not_ smirk at the irony. Rebellion had run strong in Adrian as a child-

Alucard tried to match Belmont's deep, even breathing as his own chest tightened painfully and his breaths started to quicken.

God, when would it _not hurt?_ He supposed being near immortal, it would take a while. Longer than a few months, certainly. Alucard had not known much in the way of grief before his mother died, and his father's rage had forced him to sleep, and then there had been to _time_ for his grief, while trying to stop his father from avenging his own on the entire human race.

Now, though, now Alucard had nothing but time, but he still could not bear to lose himself and his only escape from it was the Belmont Hold, full of its own horrors.

Of course, there were the more recent, better memories of the place; Sypha's laughing wonder at such a place with so much information, Trevor's blunt astonishment at finding his family whip. The _almost_ kiss that he had shared with the Belmont, the night things had truly changed between them. The Hold was a conflicted place for Alucard, and he could not shake that trophy case with its gruesome contents.

He had been leaving that very place, weary and wondering why he bothered at all, when he spotted Trevor coming up the road through the woods... just in time to watch him fall on his face in the freezing mud. The dhampir had almost made it in time to break the man's fall, but not quite; had he been feeding like he should, he would have caught him, shock from seeing the man at all notwithstanding.

Taking in Belmont's state, it was no wonder he had taken a fever and cough; damp, cold, and stinking of ale and booze, definitely dehydrated and a bit malnourished. Trevor had radiated heat as Alucard had preternaturally whisked him to the guest suites he himself had been using rather than his own childhood room with its terrible memories. The fire was easy enough to stir back to life, and the bed was already made, that was all. It made the most sense so that Alucard could assess the human's illness and treat him accordingly. Alucard could move his own clothes and such into an adjacent guest room later. He didn't have much.

It came from absolutely _no_ desire to have the man near, because Alucard certainly _had not_ missed his crass attitude and childish banter.

Alucard smirked at that, too, but it didn't last. He was going to have to check his reactions to Trevor Belmont, get his emotions under control, and soon. His first thought upon recognizing Trevor on the road had been pure, warm, joy, followed up by stark horror as the state of him became clear.

That horror became a much deeper foreboding as he had undressed the hunter and gently cleaned his skin of the worst of the sweat and grime from the road and rough living. Seeing the bit of weight Belmont had lost since they'd parted, seeing faded bruises and the pallor of his skin was a kick in the stomach, it hit Alucard so viscerally. What had happened to the man to put him in such a state? Where was Sypha?

He had quickly gotten a delirious Trevor into a dressing gown and into his bed before practically phasing himself to his mother's laboratory for the tinctures he'd need to help with fever and lungs.

Dosed and resting semi-comfortably, Alucard then rushed to the village to buy food, since there was none to be had within the walls of the castle. He was certain he owed a few of the villagers apologies, in his rush to get supplies back to the estate he'd been much more rude and brusque than normal.

All the while he'd run the gamut of emotions from worry to happiness to anger and back, around and around and around. Alucard could not allow those emotions to cloud his rational mind when it came to the patient before him. And above all, he had to remember that his patient wasa _hunter_. A _Belmont._

Alucard had spent the last three months building rapport with the village, chasing off would be scavengers, leaving most alive except for the one time he'd _had_ to feed -the bandit that had come alone had deserved to be eaten for his sheer stupidity-, and traipsing though the Belmont's heritage, digging through countless tomes and journals from countless monster hunters, each more depressing and awful than the next. Nothing he'd read unsettled and angered him more than the skull of the vampire child he'd found in that glass trophy case; it was hard not to be disgusted when both sides killed children.

He had grown sick and weary of the horrors he'd found, when he wasn't being chased by the ghosts of his own family within the walls of Dracula's castle. Lisa Ţepeş' personal laboratory was a shock, to find his mother's things so perfectly preserved. Same with the master bedroom. The master study, however, was a tribute to his father's madness. If it weren't for the worlds eventual need for Doctor Adrian Ţepeş, -centuries to study until the world was ready to understand- he might sleep again. For far longer than a year. He still might.

Aside from the haunting of his family, Alucard was haunted by the man before him. Alucard caught himself wondering about Trevor Belmont, how he was doing, where he was and if he was well. The ghost touch of Trevor's lips on his own had been enough to make Alucard's heart beat double for a moment, but it had also shifted _everything_ in the way he thought of the hunter. Like seeing the man for the first time.

Now, it seemed, Trevor was back, inexplicably and on death's door practically, but here, nonetheless. Where was Sypha? Had he run her off? Had they ever found the Speakers like they'd planned? And what was Belmont doing _here_ of all places? This was his childhood home, of course, but surely he'd passed through a town with a physician closer than the estate? All questions Alucard would drive himself mad with until the hunter woke.

Belmont's fever had finally broken the afternoon before, after two days of delirium and coughing that made him sound like a distressed goose. Alucard had fought, trying to get water and medicines for his lungs and fever down his uncooperative gullet. Alucard had ignored the swipes of fists and curses and _tried_ to ignore the times Trevor called him beautiful while reaching out for him. In his fever, Belmont was seeing someone else, that was all.

 _Fool. Then why did he call_ your _name in his fevered dreams?_ Alucard turned his stare out the window, as though he could turn away from-

“You look... like shit.”

The words were rasped so quietly, it was only the shock of hearing _anything_ in a voice not his own that had Alucard turning to look at the man in his bed. He found slivers of blue that were the clearest and most coherent he'd seen yet, and something in his chest finally settled completely. _Watch yourself, Adrian._

“There you are,” Alucard murmured as he stood to go to Trevor and check his pulses, blue eyes tracking him all the while. “I'd begun to wonder if I'd ever hear your foul mouth again. I don't know why I was concerned, you're too stubborn to d-” he winced and looked away, not finishing the comment for so very many reasons. Trevor started to push his way up to recline against the pillows only to flop uselessly back down flat on the bed with a pained groan.

“Hold on, hold on,” Alucard chided, “you haven't eaten in days, and probably more days before you collapsed on the road. You're weak and dehydrated. Let me hel-” The man tried again, and Alucard stood back with a sigh as the Belmont pushed himself up on shaking limbs, out of breath, but mostly upright against the pillows behind him.

“Or you can be stubborn,” Alucard said with only a little exasperation. He turned to a side table and poured a cup of fresh water from the pitcher he'd had on standby, thinking -hoping- the man might wake today, and turned back to find Trevor staring at him. Assessing him.

“You look like shit,” he stated again, voice still rough but sounding stronger this time. Alucard knew how he looked; gaunt, pale, even for him, hair unkempt and dull, eyes sunken a bit. He did, indeed, look like shit. He was _tired._ So damnably tired. And even putting one foot in front of the other to get out of the Hold and its horrors seemed like too much work lately.

The question was, why did the Belmont care?

“So you've said,” was Alucard's short reply, pretending not to care about the answer to that question, and handing the man the cup of water. Trevor reached shaking hands out for it, eyes down and expression irritated and vulnerable. With another sigh, Alucard pulled the glass back and instead perched his hip beside Trevor on the bed and wrapped his own hands around Trevor's on the cup to help the man lift it to his lips without spilling. Trevor started to guzzle the water, but Alucard stopped him short of finishing half the glass.

“If you drink it too fast it'll come right back up and I'm short on some of the minerals I mixed into it.”

“Trying to drug me?” he replied, voice less rough but still fairly weak. With that he finished the bit of water that was left. Alucard managed to hold back the sigh this time, taking the cup from the man to refill.

“Minerals to help with dehydration. The drugs come later,” he stated, and as he came back, Belmont reached for the cup, but Alucard placed it at the far corner of the night table with a smirk. “And I was serious when I said you have to go slowly.” A _gurgle_ from Trevor's midsection proved his point for him, and made the man wince.

“Alright, alright.” He reclined against the pillows, color already coming back. “So then, back to my earlier statement...”

“I'm aware that I look... unwell.” Trevor scoffed, which led to only a minor coughing fit. “Fine, I look like shit, are you happy?” Trevor's head snapped around to face Alucard, the motion making him wince again.

“No, Goddamnit, I'm not. How can you protect this place if you're weakened?” _Ahh, so that's it,_ Alucard thought with a twinge in his chest he would not acknowledge, until the man continued, looking down as his fingers toyed with the edge of the blanket at his midsection.

“I mean, aside from that, it still doesn't make me _happy_ to see you wasting away here. How long's it been since you've fed?” _But why do you care?_ The echoing question Alucard thought about asking, but answered vaguely instead.

“I snack on rabbits and the occasional lame woodland creature, which would've been eaten by some other predator eventually, so why not me? I'm merciful at least, where a true wolf would never be. Now I have... things to attend to. Rest, I'll bring broth when I check on you in a bit.” With that he stood to leave -escape-. He made it to the door before Trevor's sleepy voice stopped him.

“You didn't answer my question, not really.”

“I know.”

 


	2. The Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Trevor makes Alucard an offer (go figure  
> -ahemitsthetitleofthechapterahem-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chap is entirely Trevor's POV, not sure how it happened, but it did. That's the way the muse goes sometimes.  
> The game lore Easter Egg from Ch 1 was Alucard being present at Lisa's burning. In the game, she spoke to him before she died, in the show (to my knowledge) Alucard was not present.  
> Also I take some liberties with Trevor's tragic past since I couldn't find much detail (read:any) about the burning of his family and such. If anyone has said details, let me know

This convalescing thing was a big, heaping pile of horse shit, in Trevor's oh so humble opinion. He'd always been a terrible patient as a child; getting older hadn't changed that. If anything, age had only made him a _more_ terrible patient. He didn't blame Alucard one bit for avoiding him, but that wasn't the reason, and they both knew it.

The first couple days after he initially came to -in what he later realized was _Alucard's own bedroom_ \- were mostly spent drinking medicated broth and sleeping which, Alucard had assured him, was completely normal after the illness he'd fought off. On day four, he _finally_ had enough strength to get himself to the privy -mostly, with Alucard hovering just in case- which was definitely a step up from having to be carried like a small child.

Trevor shuddered at the remembered feeling of the dhampir's strong arms around him, and the way that sandalwood scent of him had soothed his humiliation. Had he not been so ill he might've embarrassed himself when Alucard had murmured soft reassurances in his ear. The double edge was, had he not been so ill he never would've had the dhampir's arms around him in the first place, so he was inclined to look for the silver lining and not complain.

Alucard's attitude was... strange. Sometimes, it was like Trevor had never left. The banter they'd shared on the road was back between bites of food, and even with his gaunt appearance, Alucard's smiling laughter still did _things_ to Trevor's insides; tight, squirming sorts of things. Things that made him warm and fuzzy and scared the shit out of him all at once. He tried to tell himself that it was the fact that the man had very likely saved his life, but the words didn't ring true even in his own head.

That laughter was always short lived though. Then the distance would return and darken his features, send his golden stare out the window. Not just sadness either, there was something... _else_ , something Trevor _almost_ recognized but still couldn't name.

Always, Alucard was nothing but professional as his physician, administering his tinctures and feeding him broth at first then solid food that had to have come from the village. He was the epitome of caring bedside manner, but behind the facade, Trevor could see that he had been truly worried for him.

He remembered clearly the glimpse of Alucard's eyes he'd caught. Fevered or not, Trevor knew _true_ fear when he saw it. He'd seen it enough in the eyes of others, and the last time Trevor had seen that much of it for _his sake_ had been as his mother had shoved him out the servants door and told him to _run_ when all he'd wanted to do was _fight,_ except it wasn't _monsters_ coming for them.

He wondered where Alucard went when he wasn't with him, helping him recuperate. He wondered about his own near future. What was he doing here? He'd come home subconsciously, right? _Uh-huh, sure, keep telling yourself that, Belmont._ Fine, he'd come here for medical attention- _try again, asshole._

Fuck. He'd come here for those things, but also, to face his feelings, his attraction, for the ma- half-breed. _My_ _God, you're so fucking stupid._

Just at that moment, the dhampir himself came in with that pasted smile and a bowl of something that smelled delicious enough to have Trevor's stomach growl it's own greeting. Chuckling, Alucard sat in his customary chair beside Trevor's bed after handing over the bowl.

“What do we have today?” Peering eagerly into the bowl revealed... stew? “I didn't know you knew how to cook? And something that smells this delicious?” Trevor eyed Alucard suspiciously. Alucard's sallow cheeks flushed the slightest bit.

“Honestly, I got the recipe from the grocer woman in the village,” he mumbled, almost embarrassed it seemed. “My mother made sure I knew at least the basics of cooking. I don't _need_ to eat human food, but I do enjoy it occasionally. _”_

“And yet,” Trevor began around the first bite, “you don't seem to know how to _feed_ yourself properly.” Alucard sniffed indignantly, but then wouldn't meet Trevor's gaze.

“I told you-”

“Yes, you told me. You snack on rabbits and wildlife. That doesn't answer my question. You _need_ human blood to survive. When was the last time you fed?” Trevor took another bite of stew, watching the dhampir squirm with a mix of childish amusement and true worry. Finally, Alucard locked eyes with him, but the mischievous glint was not what Trevor had expected. At all.

“Why did you call out for me in your fevered dreams?” Alucard asked, shrewdly dodging Trevor's question and flummoxing him with a question of his own. Shit. _Touche, asshole._

Trevor stared, mouth agape, trying to remember, thinking perhaps the dhampir was bluffing... but a flash of memory slipped to the surface, making him blush badly; a bit of dream where Alucard was atop him... naked, golden eyes blazing from under his lashes, mouth lax and pale skin flushed with pleasure. That was all he remembered, but it was enough to make him avoid the man's gaze.

“You... you were my physician, that's all.” Alucard narrowed his eyes, expression unconvinced, but after a moment of awkward silence he cleared his throat and looked away as he rose from his chair.

“If you'll excuse me-”

“Please don't go!” Trevor was reaching out before he could stop himself, startling Alucard and making his eyes narrow sharply. Trevor dropped his arm, looking away. “I'm feeling better and it's so boring when you're not here to harass,” he finished lamely. He looked up as the dhampir hesitated, then sat back down.

“I'll not discuss my feeding habits,” arms crossed, eyes blazing, daring Trevor to defy his decree. Trevor held back a snort as the white cat he'd had as a child came to mind; she'd leveled the same look at him many a time.

“I... fine,” Trevor sighed, “then tell me something else, tell me how you're doing. Something. Anything.” Trevor watched countless things flicker over Alucard's face at that, the ones he recognized being curiosity, as though he couldn't parse out why Trevor was asking, and a dark, dark sorrow which then morphed into his usual mask of apathy.

“I'm... here, I suppose. Caught between your family's past and my own,” it was the dhampir's turn to sigh, and the heavy sound had Trevor paying more attention; truly noticing the slump to those slender shoulders, the haunted expression, and the inability to talk about it. Trevor had seen the signs in seasoned hunters and soldiers, hell anyone who'd seen and lived through things they wished they hadn't. Then you have to _live._

“It's just hard to be … alone... here. That's all, and now that you're back there's even more conflict within me,” Alucard's eyes widened as though he hadn't meant to let that slip.

 _Good_ , Trevor thought, _then I'm not the only fucking one._ Alucard shook his head, pasting on that awful, saccharine smile and asked, “Where's Sypha? I've been meaning to ask, now that you're mostly well.”

Trevor just _could_ _not_ get a straight answer out of this man, but he took the dodge for what it was, and answered more truthfully than he'd thought he would.

“We found the Speaker caravan just after the first fortnight, and she decided to stay with her family. I stayed for a while, took short, one-and-two-day trips to towns I knew in the area. Sometimes Sypha would come, sometimes I wanted to be alone. As the weeks wore on like that, I got more and more.... _restless.”_ Trevor ran a hand through his hair, watching Alucard for any hint of judgment, any anything, but all he saw was polite interest, the rest was hidden from him so he continued with a shrug.

“I went on with our plan, at first. Town to town, fighting and helping rebuild where I could. I was just going through the motions though. There was no... _fun_ in it anymore, not when you and Sypha weren't there to fight and laugh and commiserate with. I would build up camaraderie with the townspeople, but it wasn't the _same_.” Trevor's frustration with himself grew as he spoke, knowing he sounded like a whining bastard.

"We did have fun, didn't we?” Alucard murmured with a smirk. “Circumstances notwithstanding, of course.” Trevor smiled too, but it was short lived and he swallowed hard for the next admission.

“It was... just so much... harder... to be on my own again than... than I thought.” He watched all the tumblers fall into place on Alucard's face and felt his own go flaming hot as the understanding dawned in those gilt eyes. It had been harder to be alone, so he fell back to old habits, which landed him sick as hell, face down in the mud on the road.

“So here I am,” gesturing self-deprecatingly around him to indicate his recent self-induced illness, being back home, and being back with Alucard, without any indication as to how he felt about any or all of those things because he truly _did not know_. “And I do understand about being... conflicted.”

This time Trevor was the one who dodged, feigning sudden exhaustion and Alucard promptly left him to pretend to sleep, perhaps just as shell shocked at the fact that they were more alike than they had ever realized.

The day after that, Alucard retreated into the professional persona and was firmly entrenched. After a second day of stilted interaction, Trevor decided he was feeling well enough to seek Alucard out and clear the damned air. Offer an olive branch, so to speak. The cloud between them was choking him and the distance in the dhampir's golden eyes was unsettling on a visceral level he refused to tolerate anymore.

Trevor found him in the guest suite study -after only minimal searching and barely getting lost- draped like a fine garment over the high-backed chair before the fire. The chair was angled mostly away from the fireplace, though the way Alucard was positioned had him mostly facing the fire; elbow propped on the arm, fist on chin, head angled so that he was staring into the flames with a dark look on his face.

The expression reminded Trevor of being on the road and catching him staring into the campfire; the way the light and shadows played on his features gave him an almost sinister look -pinched as he was now it was even worse- which made Trevor smirk inside considering what he was about to do. It also reminded him of that night in the Hold, watching a smaller flame light healthier features, but now, as then, Trevor couldn't stop the thought that Alucard was beautiful.

“I'm sorry,” Trevor said quietly after a moment with no acknowledgment of his presence whatsoever. Still Alucard didn't stir, didn't move, and Trevor decided to take that as 'please continue, I'm riveted'. He swallowed, took a step into the room.

“We never should've left you here alone,” Trevor sighed, then murmured more quietly, “ _I_ never should've left you here alone. I know the ghosts of my own home, and we left you with the ghosts of yours, too. I just needed to... to _go_.” Trevor winced at the way that sounded, but it was accurate. Trevor had _fled,_ under the guise of traveling on and helping humanity, but he'd fled. He could own that now. Whether he'd been escaping his home or his feelings or both was anyone's guess.

Alucard snorted indelicately, the first sign he'd noticed Trevor at all, and it seemed too wrong, that noise coming from such a beautiful man. Circumstances notwithstanding, _this_ was a thing he could control, a part of his fate he had a say in, by God. Trevor had denied his feelings and inclinations long enough, and look what denial had wrought him; near death from drunken misery and the man he pined for wasting away in his own melancholia.

Well, no more.

“When was the last time you fed, Alucard? I'm not talking about snacking on rabbits in the woods.” Alucard finally looked Trevor's way and raised a haughty eyebrow, and Trevor crossed his arms, set his feet. “Seriously. When was the last time you _actually_ fed? Fully. From a _human._ No dancing around it this time, I want the truth.” The dhampir's jaw clenched, eyes snapped to Trevor's and narrowed dangerously, but Trevor wasn't backing down, not letting it go this time.

“Why? So you can stake me?” The blond sneered and waved a dismissive hand. “I don't think that-”

“ _When_ , Alucard?!” That made Alucard's eyes fly wide, made him sit up completely in the chair. Trevor could use his voice to command, when he so chose. He didn't even raise his voice all that much, he just put more... _authority_ into it. His father had taught him how to lead people, because if all else failed, the Belmont in the crowd would keep you safe. Alucard opened his mouth, snapped it shut, took a deep breath …

“Not long after we parted ways, actually.” Alucard broke eye contact, looking down as though ashamed. “A scavenger had the stones to come up to the castle alone,” he admitted softly, then chuckled, “apart from that he seemed intelligent enough. We might have become friends, except for his _'kill the vampire'_ thing.” He looked up to Trevor again, lips quirked, like … Trevor chuckled. A strange look came over the dhampir's face. It looked almost wistful, but was gone before Trevor could ask.

“Good to see your sense of humor hasn't languished like the rest of you.” Both men laughed, not long, not loud, but it was a start and it broke the creeping tension. Trevor took another step forward, putting him half way to Alucard's chair from the door. He then reached up to the collar of his light tunic and pulled at the throat, leaning his head to the side, eyes set on Alucard's as they widened in disbelief.

“Drink.”

“What?” Alucard gasped quietly, rose slowly from his chair, gold eyes flashing even wider than before and chalk full of incredulity... but also a hint of deep, profound _want._ Now Trevor had his attention and he suddenly felt like prey.

“You heard me. Drink.” Alucard stared at him for long enough Trevor started to feel his cheeks heat, he started to second guess himself; what had he been thinking? He was a fucking _Belmont_ , a monster hunter. Malnourished or not, why would Alucard -the son of goddamned _Dracula_ \- stoop to feeding from a Bel-

“You don't know what you're offering me, _Belmont_ ,” as though reminding Trevor of who he was -as though he'd read Trevor's mind, as though Trevor could ever fucking _forget_ \- would change his mind. “Besides, you're still convalescing.” Instead of rising to the bait, Trevor simply waited, hand still holding the neck of his tunic open, trying -and probably failing miserably- to seem bored with it all even though his heart was trying to climb out through his ribs; there was no way the dhampir couldn't hear it.

Alucard stood close enough that Trevor could hear the hitch in his breathing when he realized Trevor was not backing down, and knowing that the cool dhampir was not unmoved did more things to Trevor's insides than baring his throat to a predator, which perhaps said something about him.

“You're _serious_?” Alucard asked quietly, still incredulous but the idea was obviously growing on him. “How can you make such an offer? _You_. And to _me_ of all people?” He laughed mirthlessly. “Or am I even 'people' to you? Hmm? What would your _family_ think?” Trevor ignored the bait once again -even though it stung- and closed his eyes, unable to watch Alucard take the final step that would bring him into Trevor's space.

Even with his eyes closed, he could _feel_ Alucard's cooler presence and his molten golden gaze was burned into the back of Trevor's eyelids, like a glance at the sun only _hotter;_ scorching in its intensity and blinding in its brilliance. Then there was the scent of him- Frustrated with himself, Trevor opened his eyes again only to be caught in that luminous gaze once more.

“I'm fine, fit as a fiddle you said so yourself. And my family's not here, are they?” Trevor rushed on. “As to the why of it, I... don't really.... I don't know why I'm offering, I just … am.” Trevor lied badly, knew Alucard could see right through it. Alucard's eyes were riveted on some point below his face -what Trevor assumed was his pulse- but he tore his gaze away to look Trevor in the eye again, his head tilted like a curious cat.

“If you don't want it-” Trevor started to back away and release his tunic. Alucard didn't let him step back, had him around his waist in an iron grip and pressed up against his slender body -more slender than even Trevor had realized- before Trevor could renege. His other hand wrapped Trevor's wrist where one finger still held his tunic open, gentle but firm in his grip. The thought to fight the hold was there and gone just as quickly as the other man's scent crashed into his lungs and the look Alucard leveled at him said that he did, in fact, _want_. Trevor gasped, eyes wide.

“Oh, Trevor, you have no idea the things I want,” Alucard purred, almost leering, “and none of them are quite as … _intimate_ … as the thing you're offering me now.” Trevor felt his cheeks flush all over again at the suggestion in that smoldering voice - _that_ voice, that had purred beside his ear in so many dreams didn't hold a candle to the real thing; Trevor's cock thought so as well, and he winced as he realized it was stirring. Alucard might have a fight on his hands to get enough blood to make a meal.

He would've snorted at the thought but Alucard was very serious, and Trevor was smart enough to know the dhampir would toss him out a window for cracking a joke right now.

No, he wouldn't toss Trevor out a window; he would _withdraw_ because he thought Trevor _wasn't_ taking this seriously, and that was worse, he suddenly realized. Alucard withdrawing meant no more voice in his ear making him tremble, no more strong body holding him close. No more half-vampire about to _bite_ him, sure, but also no more _Alucard,_ and that was... unacceptable at this point. 

“You're offering me a bit of your _life_ , your very _self_.” Alucard spoke vehemently. “You're trusting me not to take too much, not to lose control to my baser nature, my … _vampire_ nature, _Belmont._ You're trusting me not to _kill_ you.” Alucard was even more serious now, and that gave Trevor pause.

He hadn't considered it this way before, obviously. He'd left his blood in all kinds of places, some terrible places even, and he'd never thought of it as leaving him _self._ His life. He could always make more blood, and here was the half-breed son of Dracula himself lecturing a fucking  _Belmont_ on the merits of blood and life. In his own home no less. It was a disparity Trevor was uncomfortable with, so he chose to respond with snark instead of the devastating truth.

“I've mostly trusted you not to kill me from the very beginning, _Alucard_. It's just a little blood.” Trevor felt like a sullen child and it was Alucard's turn to not rise to the bait.

“It's not. You know it's not. Not to me, at least, whatever it is to you,” Alucard chided softly. “Even so, I want the _truth_ of it. _Why_ are you offering?” He shook Trevor in his hold, enough to get his attention. As though Trevor's attention could be _anywhere_ _else_ but the dhampir within biting distance. He felt like he should be _more_ uncomfortable with having _this_ dhampir within biting distance, with being held like this in Alucard's arms, and having this conversation. Alucard wanted the why of it, well, Trevor wasn't positive of the why, but he could confess what he was positive of.

Fuck. A truth for a truth... Trevor sighed.

“I'm offering because you're wasting away and it's... disturbing, it's... wrong somehow,” he sighed again, frustrated, then looked directly into Alucard's wide, searching gaze. In for a penny, and all that.

“I'm offering because I fucking care about you and because I want to help. And...” he swallowed hard, struggling to keep Alucard's gaze, “And because I... I want it.” Trevor whispered the last, heat suffusing his face as he dropped his eyes. He tried like hell to suppress the shiver of lust that rolled through him at the admission. Alucard's bright golden eyes were wide when he looked back to them, then narrowed with heat; of course, he'd feel any tremble and tremor, pressed together the way they were.

“Drink, Alucard,” Trevor whispered, “Please. Do it.” He swallowed hard but held that limpid gold gaze and pulled again at the neck of his tunic, which was still held on one fingertip still under Alucard's grip.

Trevor felt another shift between them then. Something... indescribable; hot and soft and infinite and primal and none of those but all of them at once and more. An understanding was reached, walls were brought low, and the air around them grew thick and heavy, crackling like a storm between them as they held each other's gaze.

Alucard moved first. He slowly brought his free hand up and Trevor envisioned him taking hold of his neck and lunging forward to bite... but instead he drew his fingers through Trevor's hair, cradling the back of his skull; a _caress,_ gentler than he ever would've expected, and it shocked him and seduced him all at once.

He closed his eyes as Alucard angled Trevor's head away from him, then dipped his mouth toward his throat. Once again, Trevorexpected the bite... but felt only the tip of the dhampir's nose and brush of his cooler lips moving up from his collarbone.

Slowly, Alucard traced the column of his throat up along his pulse, soft breath tickling over nerves Trevor hadn't been aware of but were set alight nonetheless with gooseflesh raging like wildfire over his skin. Even cooler as the dhampir pulled in a deep breath right below Trevor's ear and let out a soft _'ahh'_ on the exhale, which sent more damp breath over his skin and had the shiver in Trevor's body turn to a full-blown quaking as the lust punched him in the lungs, stealing his breath and weakening his knees.

“The way you smell... like fire and earth and death and _life._ ” Alucard's roughened voice was like liquid heat poured straight down Trevor's spine and it made his cock twitch in his trousers. No, dreams had nothing on reality, he ruminated as that low voice conjured every single one of Trevor's dirtiest dreams in lurid detail.

“Wh-what are you doing?” Trevor whispered faintly. He knew full vampires could glamour and enthrall but this... this was... The dhampir _hmm_ ed against the skin of Trevor's neck and his whole body shuddered again. Alucard's grip both around his middle and in his hair tightened _just so_ that Trevor let out a soft _'ahh'_ of his own.

“This is... a gift that you give me; I realize and... _appreciate_ that,” Alucard murmured softly, the vibration of his voice through Trevor's chest making his skin tingle pleasantly. “I want to _savor_ it, but I also want it to be... _good_... for you.” The 'good' was a dark purr that Trevor felt all the way to his bones. His balls too, but definitely his bones. Trevor swore he felt the man smirk against his skin, and confirmed it a moment later when he added, “because... _I want it,_ ” throwing Trevor's own words back at him.

“Last chance, Belmont; are you certain you want to give me your blood?” Alucard asked in that same dark purr, and it took Trevor a moment to parse out that he actually wanted an answer; he wanted _consent_. That was very polite of him, Trevor thought. He caught himself before he thought that it was very _human_ of him, because plenty of humans didn't give a fuck about little things like consent.

Trevor nodded but knew that wouldn't be enough.

“Yes, Alucard. Take what you need from me.” The dhampir _hmm_ ed against Trevor's throat again, and Trevor swore that he felt a shudder similar to his own wrack Alucard's frame.

“Steady yourself, I'm going to bite now,” he murmured against Trevor's throat, reminding him of a lover telling him he was going to push inside... _He_ will _be inside you,_ Trevor thought with another hot shiver down his spine. Only then did Trevor feel the dampness of an open mouth against the skin of his throat and the slow, so so slow, piercing of Alucard's fangs.

Trevor felt the hot _sting_ of the penetration, the _burn_ of piercing the layer of muscle, then the low, deep _ache_ of puncturing the vein itself. Trevor was not a fan of pain with his pleasure. He experienced enough pain from day to day, he didn't like it contaminating his pleasure, when he found it. This sensation, however, was new; a sweet, drugging throb that was... _enlightening_ for him. Trevor had not expected _savagery,_ he did trust Alucard more than that, but he hadn't expected him to be so... careful. _Caring._ And the feeling...

Trevor shuddered as his whole body flushed hot, and he clung to Alucard's shoulders as Trevor felt him back his fangs out just enough to allow the blood to flow around the tips keeping the wound open. Trevor could feel himself going soft and pliant under Alucard's mouth, in the dhampir's arms, even though his cock was surprisingly -or maybe not so surprisingly- anything but... _If my family could see me now,_ he thought again, along with the stark realization that he did not care.

He was being held in the arms of another who cared enough about him to make this _good..._ no matter that _this_ was a vampire feeding from him. Half-breed, whatever. He had _never_ felt this cherished, this safe and protected. At least, not since his family, and he wasn't sure how to process what that meant beyond the fact that it was fucking ludicrous.

Trevor had also expected Alucard to be somewhat greedy, famished as he was, but the dhampir only used little bits of suction, tiny pulls on the vein. Not even whole mouth fulls if Trevor had to guess and it shocked him a little that he was trying to guess.

There was a rhythm to it though, and the way Alucard was holding him combined with that rhythm and the way his body responded to the dhampir's bite -which was also _ludicrous_ \- brought with it a craving for skin on skin, the sounds of exertion and bodies _entwined_ and moving together to that same rhythm. Trevor _moaned._

Alucard was _inside him_ at this very moment, _rocking_ his fangs gently to keep the blood flowing, and what would it be like to have Alucard take Trevor's ass while taking blood from Trevor's throat? Or else, complete the circle; Trevor with his cock deep inside the dhampir while Alucard had his fangs deep in Trevor's neck... _oh God._

Trevor shuddered and gasped against Alucard's tight hold. Then Alucard shifted, clutched Trevor even tighter, and he could feel the dhampir's own hard cock against his hipbone; knowing Alucard was not unmoved made this even more _real_ for Trevor. And even more heady.

Alucard moaned against Trevor's throat, pulled deeper from the vein -that sweet, _exhilarating_ ache again-, and _pushed_ his erection against Trevor's hip. Trevor _groaned_ at the feel and grabbed at Alucard harder, wrapping his arms around those shoulders and digging blunt nails into the slender, lithe muscles of the dhampir's back. He was almost arched backward, the way Alucard was holding him, and their legs entwined so that Trevor's cock was ground against Alucard's hip as well as he bucked against the dhampir.

Alucard moaned again, pulling his fangs free just as carefully, running his hot tongue over not only the wounds but up the full column of Trevor's throat and making him groan. He moved his arm to Trevor's hips and shifted the man, aligning their cocks behind their respective trousers. Alucard hissed against Trevor's ear, and the sound slithered through Trevor's gut straight to his balls making him buck again, and the way he moaned had Alucard rutting against Trevor in turn.

“Is this-” Alucard started but Trevor didn't give him a chance to ask.

“ _Yessss.”_

Trevor's hands made their way into the hair at the base of Alucard's skull and _pulled,_ and the hands and claws clutching at Trevor's hips tightened and caused delicious, firm drags of their groins together. The helpless little noises that Alucard couldn't hold back were intoxicating, knowing that each belied so much more from the tightly controlled dhampir.

Panting, _grinding_ together _,_ each chasing their release mindlessly now, Trevor was lost at the deep, wanton sound that escaped Alucard's throat as he bucked and shuddered against Trevor, part moan and part shocked cry, clutching and rutting harder against Trevor's own pulsing cock. Trevor's own release whited out his vision as fire rushed through his veins and his blood rushed in his ears, caused his body to go rigid against Alucard, who moaned a sound so open, so... _erotic_... that it made Trevor shudder out another spasm of seed.

Trevor's head lolled forward, eyes opened lazily to watch Alucard in his afterglow; eyes glazed and heavy lidded and... less sunken, face already a healthier color, his cheeks flushed a bit from pleasure... mouth still lax...

Mouth - _fangs_ \- still red with the _reason_ he was recovering so quickly... _Trevor's blood._

Trevor went cold all over at the image, slammed his eyes shut against it -not that that kept him from seeing the new image burned into the backs of his eyelids- with knee-jerk panic washing away the pleasure. What had he done?

 _What the fuck have I done? I can't breathe._ Trevor backed away, Alucard's hold having relaxed in his afterglow, his only thought to escape. The door to the study was right-

 _“_ Trevor? Are you... alright?” Alucard's voice was all caring concern, barely a trace of the lust it'd held a moment ago. The dhampir hid it well, but he couldn't keep the building fear from his voice, the vulnerability; it sent a second cold wave over Trevor and he halted his retreat.

Alucard was wide open, his fear of rejection on his sleeve, and after what had just happened between them, it would _destroy_ the man to be rejected now, whether he showed it or not; somehow Trevor knew that like he knew his own name.

And yes _man,_ because he suddenly realized he was finished dithering about half-breed monster bullshit. He _knew_ Alucard, had traveled with him and fought beside him and watched him in joy and and grief. And now, he'd watched him in _ecstasy,_ and he would _never_ get that image out of his brain Alucard was more a man than most human men Trevor had ever met, and how could he be this attracted, this _affected,_ by a monster?

Besides, this little endeavor had been _Trevor's fucking idea_. Because _Trevor had fucking wanted it._ It wasn't as though Alucard had tricked him and stolen his blood. Trevor had offered himself up and Alucard had given him ample time to change his mind. Seeing his own blood on vampire fangs had thrown thirty-some-odd years of training and fighting and killing monsters back in his face, that was all.

As Trevor's breaths slowed, he opened his eyes and the shattered expression on Alucard's newly restored face damn near took his knees from him. The agony in his eyes -the fact that he _couldn't_ mask it away- wrenched something in Trevor's chest. Alucard had started to step forward, arm half reaching for Trevor as he'd retreated, but the look on his face said he already knew this -whatever it was- had been a mistake, had been a _catastrophe,_ and Trevor could see the red outline coming up around him; he was going to run.

Fuck. That.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, total crit and comment whore. Will work for both LOL  
> Seriously, lemme know what you think ;)


	3. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there's a LOT of fucking angst and talking, and soul searching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Effing. Fed. Up. With this chapter. I threw my hands up, and if you have suggestions for it let me know. I'm tired of looking at it LOL

The urge to run was tearing Alucard apart, like a living thing inside him, under his skin screaming at him to _flee._ Only the fact that Trevor had stopped kept him rooted where he stood.

Alucard had crashed from euphoria to utter despair so fast it made his head spin. The moment Trevor's face had done the same -Alucard assumed it was the sight of Trevor's own blood in his mouth still that had triggered the reaction- would be forever emblazoned in his mind; the deep blue of his pleasure-glazed eyes going wide with horrified panic leeching in and stopping his heart.

The moments - _agonizing_ moments- where he'd backed away in full flight, hands out defensively as though Alucard could possibly mean him violence, despite what had just transpired between them... _That_ was what hurt the most. _That_ was what twisted the dagger in his guts and had him ready to cut and run.

Those moments almost overshadowed the moments before, and the moments before _those_... Alucard shuddered again in spite of himself. He felt betrayed now by the tingling warmth of renewal that pulsed its way through him, to each limb and every cell of his body, from the follicles of his hair to the tips of his toes. Every part of him felt rejuvenated.

The look on Trevor's face made him wish he could've resisted the man's offer, not gotten so carried away. He'd been so damn _tired,_ and Belmont had been so _willing._ The pleasure had been an unexpected, well, pleasure. A pleasure the likes of which Alucard had never felt, not that he had much -any, really- experience in such things to draw from.

Once Trevor had made it clear that he meant his offer -which Alucard still thought _ludicrous-_ , Alucard had only intended to take a little, appeasing whatever had made the Belmont put forth the offer to begin with and making the experience pleasant at least so as not to leave a bad taste in Trevor's mouth, so to speak. His powerful blood had called to Alucard's darker nature since the beginning, and what was the harm?

The way Belmont _responded_ to him though, the way he melted into Alucard's body and embraced the little bit of pain and the _intimacy_ of the encounter... Trevor's arousal turned it into something Alucard could've never in his wildest dreams anticipated. He'd lost himself a little, he could admit that, but it had felt _so good._ Not just the feeding, though that had been exquisite in and of itself; when it was so freely offered, how could he say no?

The feel of Trevor against him, the solid heat of the man in his arms, the scent of him, the taste of his skin on Alucard's lips, the taste of his _blood_ on Alucard's tongue... all had mesmerized and enthralled him as surely as any vampire could have done. Then Trevor had _gasped_ , had _moaned,_ and Alucard had felt the way his touch - _his_ touch- had made Belmont tremble, and it was as though all of Alucard's deepest fantasies had come to life.

The way the slightest brush of his lips and breath along the man's sensitive neck had made him _quake._ The way the man embraced the bit of pain that inevitably came with the bite, instead of tensing and fighting it, as Alucard had expected, he'd _melted_ in Alucard's arms, _clung_ to his body and the scent of lust and musk had run so strong, Alucard had wanted nothing more than to climb inside the man, or have the man inside him.

Now, that same man was standing half a room away... but not retreating anymore, which was the only reason Alucard considered doing the same. Trevor's breathing had calmed, and intensifying his own senses, Alucard could hear his heartbeat slowing by increments -he also caught the lingering scent of their mingled lust and the slightest coppery tinge of Trevor's blood and shivered again-.

When Trevor opened his eyes and caught Alucard's stare, he watched as something in the other man shifted, settled and steeled, and the intensity was startling. Trevor shook himself like a dog shaking off water, then stepped forward, and again. He reached for Alucard's hand - _finally Alucard could breathe again-_ then tugged him against his own body, enveloping him in a tight embrace that Alucard was too startled to return for a moment. Only a moment, then he wrapped his own arms around Trevor as though clinging to flotsam during a ship wreck.

He heard Trevor's ribs creak but the man didn't utter a word or groan of complaint, which was telling.

“Sorry. I'm sorry. Oh God, Adrian, I'm sorry, so so sorry. I don't know what came over me, I'm sorry.” Tears prickled the backs of Alucard's eyelids, though he refused to acknowledge them. Just like he refused to acknowledge the use of his given name. Trevor pulled back though and put a palm to either side of Alucard's face, studying him and it took the dhampir a moment to suss out why. When he finally did, he blushed... now that he was able.

“The Belmont bloodline is old and pure and powerful. I knew it would take little to bring me back to full vitality,” Alucard explained, knowing that he was on his way to looking and feeling better than he had since before his mother died; too bad blood couldn't heal emotional wounds in the same manner. Even the scar on his chest was tingling, not that it would ever heal completely, but it would be infinitesimally _less_ horrific after feeding from Trevor.

“Glad to be of service,” Trevor tipped an invisible hat, making them both grin until they shifted apart. “We should, _erm,_ perhaps go and... retire. And... change.” Trevor finished lamely, releasing his hold and only then did Alucard notice the cold, sticky _ick_ at the front of his trousers.

“Yes, I think I agree with you for once,” Alucard brushed off nothing from his shirt and went to do just that -flustered now that the moment was over- when he remembered something.

“My mother made a tonic for humans who'd fed a vampire. Makes it less taxing on the human body to replace what was lost. I did not take much from you, but coming back from the illness you had already leaves you compromised and I would not have you risk becoming ill again from this.” He knew the question would come, just by the shocked look on the Belmont's face.

“That's ridiculous, why would she do such a thing when vampires typically _kill_ the human that they feed from?” Trevor scoffed.

“I didn't kill you, did I?” Alucard replied tartly. “A vampire that feeds often enough doesn't _have_ to kill; when they live like hunted animals, they have to take enough to sustain them for as long as possible. If they fed more like humans -smaller amounts in shorter spans- killing would be unnecessary.” Trevor raised a skeptical eyebrow. “Excepting of course those who enjoy the act of killing; there's no tonic for that,” Alucard conceded, then blushed a bit because this was his _parents they were talking about, damn it._

“She developed it for _herself,_ because she and my father discussed it and decided that they wanted her to be his _only_ blood source. Being so ancient, Vlad did not need as much as often as younger vampires do.” Alucard blushed again, looking away, looking at the floor, looking anywhere but at Trevor's incredulous expression and the blatant fact that Alucard _hadn't_ been feeding like he should.

Trevor had nothing to say to that, but the introspection in his eyes and expression said he had a lot to think about, and so they went their separate ways. Alucard dithered about, feeling an awkward sort of nervousness now that they were apart. He bathed and dressed slowly, went to his mother's lab and spent some time writing out instructions for the tincture, then dithered some more before finally kicking himself in the ass for being a sniveling coward and taking the bottle and note both to Trevor's appropriated room, only to find the man sound asleep.

Alucard wasn't sure how or why he was _so_ relieved and _so_ disappointed at the same time.

The thought crossed Alucard's mind very, very briefly to curl up beside him, but some instinct told him to wait. Let the man have some space, if he came to Alucard again, though... Well, he didn't know what. He stared at the Belmont in his former bed for a few moments, but it was long enough for the reality of things to seep into his mind.

This man was a _hunter_ , came from a long line of hunters, specifically _vampire_ hunters. How, then, could he possibly, _actually_ care about someone who was half monster, according to his entire family's legacy?

Being dhampir, Alucard did not possess more than the very basic of magical traits: preternatural strength, levitation, _translocation_ , not the ultimate _teleportation._ He could move faster than the human eye could track, so there was no difference to humans, but that one specific weakness was what made his battle with his father such a challenge -aside from the centuries of experience and a maddened will, of course-. The ability to transform into a wolf only came because he was the _scion of Dracula himself._

He had his mother's heart and humanity but his father's darkness. His mother had also given him temperance; hopefully he never would be tested as such, though he knew down to the very marrow of his bones what he was capable of, given the right motivation. He was still his father's son, after all; Alucard could end _worlds_ for the right reasons, and as he stared down at the Belmont in his bed, he realized that this man _could be_ one of those right reasons. That thought terrified him more than anything else.

He knew his father was a monster, had been a monster before Lisa from Lupu had kicked down his defenses. After her death, he had retreated back into that monstrous mindset, and at the time Alucard had not been able to understand _why._

He realized now that he was _starting_ to understand; surely that meant he was a monster after all.

He snatched the note from the table and wrote a new one, one that would prove or disprove what he'd seen -or thought he'd seen- in Trevor's eyes when they had opened in that study tonight.

God, Alucard was so fractured inside he didn't even know which way he wanted this to go.

With that maudlin thought and a sad smile, Alucard replaced the note, kissed Trevor's temple softly -perhaps pleading and perhaps saying goodbye- then retreated to the Hold where he would stay, even after the Belmont had left.

 _Unless he didn't_...

 

 

Trevor's mind spun so fast he was shocked he made it to his room. The whole thing became very surreal the further he got from it. He thought again of vampire glamours, but he knew even Alucard's high pedigree didn't grant him all their powers. Trevor was surprised he could transform into a wolf, that was impressive for a dhampir and probably only possible because of that very pedigree.

He paced himself into exhaustion trying to parse out his feelings. Trevor was a little shocked to find the idea of living harmoniously with Alucard did not make him ill. Quite the opposite. Which of course brought thoughts of the very dhampir rushing to the forefront of his mind, again, like some sort of ouroboros.

Trevor still did not understand the way he reacted to Alucard's touch, his nearness before the bite, the pain of the penetration and the connection he felt to the man. Trevor understood lust; what had happened in that study transcended that as if comparing the spark of a match to a bonfire. _Tch,_ more poetics, he thought with a smirk.

He'd never felt pleasure like that with all his clothes on, hell even with them all off. It had been intense, and intimate, both vulnerable but only for each other because they felt the other was safe to be so with. Trevor's mind spun again because the word _right_ kept popping in.

What had come after though -his panic, his retreat- had been a knee-jerk reaction to seeing his own blood on vampire fangs. He was, first and foremost, a Belmont; he couldn't be blamed for a moment of mindless panic when it had been ground into the very marrow of his bones from his earliest memories that vampires were evil and to be bit by one meant death. It hadn't mattered that he _knew_ Alucard, that the whole thing had been his own doing. His offer. A lifetime of honed instinct and muscle memory would not be overcome so quickly.

He fell asleep to that same destroyed expression in Alucard's eyes and had terrible dreams. He had a vague sense that he'd come somewhat conscious in the middle of the night to the press of lips to his temple and the quiet sound of glass on wood.

He awoke to a full bladder and a note on his night table beside a blue glass bottle; the type used for tinctures and medicines. His curiosity was trumped by the call of nature, but when he returned and sat on his bed to examine the bottle, he reached for the note instead.

 

_Trevor,_

_I apologize for allowing my baser nature to taint your perception of what occurred between us last night. Consider it, if you can, a meal between acquaintances and please think no more about it. The bottle contains the tonic we discussed. Drink one-third this morning (now), one -third tonight before bed, and the last third tomorrow morning when you wake. Wherever that is. Don't forget it when you go._

_Safe travels,_

_Alucard_

 

By the end of the note, Trevor was nearly hyperventilating. He shoved both hands into his hair and pulled hard, using the pain to keep himself grounded as his mind spun out of control. He stood to pace more just to get the feeling of being too big for his skin to contain to stop.

 _A meal between acquaintances and please think no more about it? Don't forget it when you go? Safe travels?_ Trevor sank to the floor as the dismissal in those words soaked into him, dragging him down with their weight. He'd thought...

What had he thought? That he and Alucard had shared... _something_ the night before? That a _Belmont_ and the _son of fucking Dracula himself_ could be more than what they were; monster hunter and monster?

Trevor stopped in his tracks, realizing that he _had._ That was exactly what he'd thought and exactly what he... wanted. And the only one who could answer the question of _'could they be more?'_ was expecting him to take the out he'd been handed. Adrian was expecting him to tuck tail and run like a fucking coward. Well fuck that, too.

He had to find Alucard. Now.

But after almost two days of getting himself mostly lost searching the castle for the elusive dhampir, Trevor stood over the door to the Belmont Hold, debating with himself on whether or not the man was worth all this.

_Man._

Trevor began his descent.

 

 

Alucard was shocked but not at all surprised when less than two days -at his best guess, anyway- after he'd left the note and bottle on the Belmont's bedside table, he heard the familiar if hurried cadence of the very man's footfalls descending the ruined staircase leading down into the Hold.

He hadn't left his vigil over the glass trophy case -it had survived perhaps only to taunt him; try as he might, he kept coming back to the child's skull.

His father had told him of the infamous Belmont clan of hunters. They had been a young dhampir's boogieman, he supposed; terrifying in an abstract, unreal sort of way until the night Lord Dracula got word of an entire lesser noble family - _vampire_ family- slaughtered in their home, no survivors. Not even their young child.

That was the only time young Adrian had ever seen his parents do battle, each believing in their side so passionately it was like watching Titans clash; his father raging to go wipe the Belmonts from the face of the earth forever as he should've done centuries ago, and his mother defending them and their right to live and exist just as he did. That their human fears were justified -not justified enough to murder children, she did give him that- but centuries of prejudice would not be overcome easily, and how many children had vampires snatched and murdered over time?

Now, here he was with _this_ Belmont approaching cautiously as Alucard once again did not acknowledge him. Alucard closed his eyes so as not to see the reflection of him in the glass of the case with its display of death; that superimposition would haunt him forever as surely as Trevor's face as he'd retreated. With his eyes closed, Alucard could hear Trevor's steady heartbeat, his quick but even breathing.

His _hesitation_ , which to Alucard spoke _volumes_ more than any other of the man's precious few tells.

“What if...” Trevor began softly... then a sigh... fingernails scratching through hair strands, “Could... could it be?” He was close enough Alucard could _smell_ him; all that fire and life, and it suddenly irritated him to no end.

“Could _what_ be, Belmont?” Alucard snapped. The pause was longer than the dhampir would've expected from this man, but his heartbeat had kicked up at Alucard's pressing. Interesting.

“God, don't use my surname now. Not now,” Trevor whispered and Alucard's eyes flew open at the desperate tone underlying his words. He rushed on before Alucard could call him on it thought.

“You said in your letter to think of what happened as a meal between acquaintances and think no more of it.” Footsteps retreating, then approaching; the man was pacing behind Alucard and he couldn't stop the smirk as he listened. “ _Tch_ I've been thinking of nothing else for the two days I've been looking for _you_.” Alucard also couldn't _not_ hear the hurt in Trevor's voice and it made him flinch to think that he'd caused that. God, what did it mean that his written words -careless words, written in fear and a little selfish hurt of his own- had affected the man so deeply? It couldn't be...

“Could it be... _more_?” Trevor had stopped pacing, and the question was so quiet even Alucard's ears barely caught it. Four little words, in that gravel rough voice that Alucard loved so. “More than just a meal, I mean. Just...” a frustrated sigh, “I don't know... just _more_?”

Alucard's eyes snapped wide again and he turned on his heel, coming face to face with a softly blushing Trevor Belmont, and the moment was so surreal it was almost dream like. He wanted to take Trevor in his arms and apologize and wring the man's neck at the same time.

“More?” Alucard asked, scoffed, putting all of his scorn and fear and yes, even a little heartbreak, into the sound; it felt like shards of glass coming up his throat. “What more could a monster hunter possibly ever have or want with a _monster_?” Trevor's eyes widened, his face lit with fury so quickly it was startling to see; one moment, his eyes were soft and vulnerable, the next blue fire raged there as his face drew tight.

“You're not a fucking monster!” Trevor yelled in frustration.

“I've been buried in your family's library for _FUCKING MONTHS_!” Alucard roared the last, making sconces rattle nearby and whitening Trevor's eyes, making him pivot his back foot; reflexively setting his stance to defend if necessary. Something about that reflex spurred Alucard, made him want more of it, wanted to _give_ the man a _reason_ to defend himself and made him _feel_ a little bit like a monster for that moment.

 _He_ _relished it._

Alucard rushed forward, too fast for Trevor to even see let alone react to now that he was at full strength, thanks to this very man. The man he had pinned by his throat -and the hand that had been going for the empty space on his belt where his whip would be, had he not come into the hold unarmed- against the end of the book shelf behind him; Alucard's eyes aglow, fangs full out and snarling in his face. Trevor's expression was wide-eyed and wary, like he was wondering if he'd made a mistake, and Alucard thought that perhaps he had. Perhaps they both had.

“I've read countless journals and tomes of your ancestors' opinions of anything not. Entirely. Human,” Alucard emphasized each punctuation with a shake of Trevor's throat, making the man's Adam's apple bob satisfyingly beneath his palm, belying the stubbornness in his expression.

“I've read the plans of some of your more _zealous_ ancestors for wiping the earth of _anything_ not human; both the harm _ful_ and the harm _less._ Your heritage is an entire library dedicated to the eradication of one half of my own heritage. I assure you I _am,_ in fact, a monster.” Alucard growled low, squeezed just enough to hamper the man's breathing the slightest bit, and let the tips of his claws make his point, so to speak.

Somewhere in the middle of his tirade though, Trevor had... relaxed and... _softened..._ under his hold. As the man now bore the brunt of his righteous anger with nothing more than absolute understanding and cautious trust in his azure eyes, Alucard's hot anger fled in place of sheer, all-encompassing grief.

“I _am_ a monster, descended from monsters as surely as you're descended from hunters,” he continued softly, defeated. He released his hold on Trevor's throat and wrist, dropped his arms and just leaned against the other man. Trevor twitched, like perhaps he wanted to wrap his arms around him but wasn't sure he had the right and that just made Alucard feel more like a piece of shit. “God, I must be a monster. How else could I have... I killed my... my own f-fath-”

Alucard couldn't breathe. His knees buckled, but he didn't hit the cold stone floor as he'd expected. Instead, strong arms came around under his shoulders as he dropped and Trevor slid to the floor against the book case behind him, pulling Alucard's body against his own. Alucard was forced to straddle Trevor's thighs as they went -almost folded in two with his face buried in the juncture of neck and shoulder. He was paralyzed, frozen against Trevor's warm body and the arms holding him together.

Alucard was breaking apart, the grief and agony clawing its way up from his lungs, choking the breath from him as each inhale became harder and harder to take, no matter how much of Trevor's scent came with it. His body ran cold all over, a fine tremor starting in his limbs. He knew he should move, get up, get _away,_ but Trevor had begun steady strokes up and down his spine, and it felt so _good_ just to be held like this. Alucard was too stunned to move, on the razor edge of a precipice that the Belmont's steady warmth and gentle words threatened to hurl him over the edge of and into the abyss beyond.

“It's alright, you're alright, I've got you,” the man whispered, drawing a sob from Alucard that he could not have held back if he'd tried, because he _had_ tried. _Oh god._ He couldn't do this now, he couldn't just- “Just let it go, Adrian. I'm here, not going anywhere. Let it out, I've got you I promise.”

And with that, with the use of his _name_ and the promise given, finally - _finally-,_ Adrian broke, and the torrent of grief that burst from him threatened to drag he and Trevor both down in the rip current.

Heaving, choking sobs for his mother and her pure heart snuffed out too soon for the ignorance of humans. He railed for his father; to so _lose_ himself in his grief and rage at humanity that he'd nearly killed his own son. He broke for the loss of his family, and for the loss of _Trevor's_ family; burned like his mother for the ignorance of humans, but also for the monsters and not-monsters they'd killed.

It felt like there would be no end to the chasm of grief within him, and Adrian had not enough tears to fill it, no matter how many he shed.

The shift in his emotions from forced apathy to righteous fury to immense, consummate _anguish_ was startling and exhausting and by the end of his tears he felt empty of _all_. It was purifying in a way, and he was grateful to feel nothing for even just a moment. As he quieted though, he finally registered gentle hands still stroking up and down his back and Trevor's quiet voice murmuring beside his ear.

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry, you're not a monster, you're not. Goddamnit, I couldn't _feel_ this way about a monster, can't you see, Adrian? You're no monster.” Trevor's voice was quiet, so soft, and the cadence was lulling, but the words … Adrian sat up, wiping his eyes on his sleeves like a child and he half expected his mother to scold him like she used to.

“You said my name,” he croaked harshly, “and what do you mean you couldn't feel this way about a monster?”

“All of that, and _that's_ what you get hung up on?” Trevor chuckled, then cupped Adrian's cheek, peering into his wet eyes, “I told you before, I care about you. I don't know that it's... love, but then I wouldn't know love if it bit me on my ass.” His smile was sad, but the way he kept touching Adrian's face felt compelling, somehow, and he didn't know how to parse out what that meant. He'd known love, his parents had loved him dearly, even if his father had lost his way. _This_ sort of love, though, seemed to be a foreign concept for both of them.

“I know you care for me too -don't bother even trying, if you didn't feel more than camaraderie for me you never would've slept by my sick bed. I have a clear memory of your neck cocked at a broken-looking angle in that chair.” Adrian had, in fact, been opening his mouth to do just such a thing, but the realization hit him that Trevor was _right,_ as he continued, softly.

“I know you're beautiful, inside _and_ out, now that you've actually fed. Not so ghoulish now,” he smiled as he ran his thumbs over Adrian's cheeks, “I know that you're genuinely _good_ , you're so good. You're a better man than I'll ever be, so strong, to have killed your only living family just to save a bunch of mostly undeserving scum, and all for the sake of your mother and the few that do deserve their lives. I also know that this feels...”

“Right.” They said the last word together; Trevor's voice making it a fact, and Adrian's sigh making it a relief.

Adrian leaned in slowly, watching Trevor's expression darken and his cheeks flush as his intent became clear... and then their lips touched, the lightest touch of breath -just like that night in the Hold- before Adrian closed his eyes, and with Trevor's shaky exhale, their lips finally came together fully.

The kiss was gentle, soft at first, each man taking a moment to test the feel. Trevor, surprisingly, was the first to press harder, to push further, firming his mouth against Adrian's and moving his lips sinuously in time with the other man's. Adrian opened on a gasp at the feel of Trevor's tongue against his bottom lip, and Trevor dove in , feasting on Adrian's mouth.

He jolted only the barest bit when his tongue brushed fang... and Trevor gasped and shuddered at the contact, as though the reminder of what Adrian truly was made the moment more intense.

Adrian broke away, panting, unwilling to stop but having to be sure.

“I'll not be some novelty for you to bed,” he stated firmly, more firmly than his lust addled brain thought possible. “I had enough of that growing up in even the slightest contact with vampire society. My father shielded me from as much as he could, but there were events he and his dhampir son _must_ attend. I was shunned because I was a half-breed, or I was coveted either for the very same reason or because they thought bedding me would give them an in with my father. I wouldn't abide it then and I refuse to now.” Trevor's eyes had gone from dazed to sharp incredibly quickly. Good, that meant he was taking Alucard seriously.

“Well, I definitely don't want an in with your father,” the man chuckled, until Adrian continued to deadpan and then he winced. “Yeah, maybe too soon. You're serious though? They actually thought... my God,” Trevor chuckled again, but the sound was more incredulous then humorous. He stroked his hand down Adrian's cheek, passing his thumb over his tingling lips before bringing their foreheads together.

“I could ask the same thing of you,” Trevor whispered softly between them, “would you bed me just for the novelty of fucking the last Belmont? It's happened before; either they'd want to fight the last of the clan that supposedly brought down whatever evil plagued them, or they wanted to fuck the last of the clan that brought death to all the evil of the world. And _then_ they'd run me out of town.” Another sad smile, then he lifted his head, tilted it with his eyes narrowed and brow furrowed. “But wait, does that mean...”

Adrian had selfishly hoped that the fact of his virginity could be vaguely forgotten; he should've known better with this man, this human hunter of his kind. Adrian shrugged, a little self-conscious now that the cat seemed to be fleeing the bag altogether. It seemed strange to him -more surrealism- to be having this conversation after an emotional breakdown and while still straddling the man's lap. Trevor's hands moved from his face to Adrian's shoulders, rubbing up and down gently, his expression equally gentle.

“I had no way to be sure of anyone's intention, so I kept everyone at arm's length,” Adrian sighed, “emotionally... and physically. So no, I've never bedded anyone, I've never...” he wrinkled his nose, having no better wording for it, “... never fucked or been fucked.” Trevor's eyes went comically wide at his admission; if it weren't so serious a topic for Adrian he might've laughed.

“How have you never...? But, wait, the other night, when you fed from me, you... you _seduced_ me... said you wanted to make it _good._ That wasn't something you typically do?” Adrian did laugh then.

“No, it wasn't,” Adrian admitted, feeling his own cheeks flushing, “and I _did_ want it to be good for you. At first, I thought to make it a pleasant experience for you so as not to traumatize you. The way you _responded_ to me, though, to my closeness and to the act itself, it just... my God... Trevor-”

“You said my name,” Trevor whispered and then Adrian was silenced by Trevor's mouth plundering his own again. With Trevor's tongue in his mouth for a second time, Adrian finally registered the taste of the man; like the scent of good tobacco and salt on the back of his palette, and it made him shiver involuntarily.

Trevor broke away on a gasp as he moved his mouth to Adrian's jaw, tracing his lips and nipping with teeth on a trail just under his ear and down his neck to his collarbone, making Alucard gasp. His own neck was not something he'd ever considered a sensitive place, ironically enough, but Trevor was alighting all his nerves at once.

“You're no novelty, Adrian, no trophy to be had,” Trevor whispered vehemently against the skin of Adrian's throat, “you're beautiful, strong, resilient as hell.” Trevor snorted. “Hell, you're a better man than me, that's for sure.” Adrian felt the hot prickle of tears at the back of his eyes, and he pulled his face back far enough to catch Trevor's heated gaze with a searching one of his own.

“A better man than you? _Man_?” Adrian had let the slip go earlier, thinking it just that; a slip. Twice though... Trevor's confusion lasted only a moment, before his expression softened. He took Adrian's face gently between his hands and placed a soft kiss against his lips.

“Yes. _Man_. An incredibly dangerous man, but a man, nonetheless.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, lemme know what you think. And the rest of the story from this point on is all smut, there might be an update sooner than later just for that reason LOL


	4. Coming Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Trevor and Adrian come together. And by come together I mean have sex. Duh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple edits lol  
> What better way to celebrate Easter that with two guys fucking like bunnies? I mean Beltane IS right around the corner, so.....(sorrynotsorry)  
> So this is late because I decided to make this last bit one chapter, not two. Yeah almost 9k words of nothing but smexy goodness. Yeah.

The way Adrian looked at him, the tears glittering in his gilded eyes, the awe and relief and _heat_ that was building there made Trevor want to... well there really were too many things to choose from, so he leaned in and kissed him instead. Hard. He couldn't help himself, he wanted to ravage the man's mouth, but just when he thought he had control of the kiss, Adrian surprised him.

Adrian slid his hands to either side of his face then rose up onto his knees to loom over Trevor and _plundered_ his mouth with a ferocity he'd never expected from the dhampir. Lips sliding, teeth nipping, then tongue delving back into Trevor's mouth and stroking every surface as if to memorize the feel. He didn't realize the roof of his mouth behind his teeth was an erogenous zone until Adrian's tongue touched it lightly.

Adrian's hands clutched at Trevor's head, mostly mindful of pulling hair and claws but Trevor felt the barest hint of claws against his scalp and it made him shudder and moan into the kiss. The dhampir took full advantage, pushing his tongue inside once more and stroking along the roof of Trevor's mouth and digging those claws in a little more...

Trevor lost his mind then, meeting Adrian's passion with his own as their bodies were pressed together fully, legs entwined, feeling nearly _weightless_ with the lust churning through him better than any drink Trevor'd ever had. He had the fleeting thought that he could very easily become addicted to how this felt as Adrian's weight pressed against him him and their bodies molded together from chest to knees.

Trevor grasped at Adrian's long, pale hair, tilting his head to better thrust his own tongue inside, tasting the other man in all his glory as one of said man's hands trailed down from the back of his skull to his ass, pulling their groins tighter together and making both men break away on a long, low moan.

Only then did Trevor notice something cold and strangely angled pressed against his back, and as he pulled away -not far, since there was something behind his head as well- to watch the molten gold of Adrian's carnal gaze, his peripheral vision came more into focus than Adrian's eyes. For a moment he couldn't make sense of what he was seeing.

He was staring down at the _floor_ of the Hold, which meant... _Oh fuck._ Cold, irrational panic seized him.

“ _Oh fuck._ Alu-Al- _Adrian_... we're on the _f-fucking ceiling!_ ” Trevor stuttered in his terror, clutching tighter to Adrian, who had him in iron arms, but still they were on the _fucking ceiling!_

“So we are, I must have lost myself a bit and floated us...” Adrian responded in a perfectly - _infuriatingly_ \- lackadaisical and sultry tone, until Trevor's genuine fear broke through the lascivious haze of his mind. “ _No_... You? _Trevor_ _Belmont_ , are-”

“Terrified of heights, yes I think we've established that,” Trevor tightened his grip around Adrian's shoulders and realized he'd wrapped his legs around the other man's legs unconsciously which would've been delightful in any other circumstance. “Can we get down now please?” The last came out as more of a rushed whimper than Trevor would've liked and he'd deny it with his dying breath but at this point he was beyond caring.

He _knew_ Adrian had hold of him, _knew_ he would never let him fall, and even if he did somehow slip, Trevor _knew_ without a shadow of a doubt that Adrian would catch him. Fears such as these were hardly logical though, which was why Trevor damn near lost his mind for a whole different reason when Adrian had the audacity to fucking _chuckle_ even as he kissed along Trevor's jaw to his ear to whisper into it -which was not as distracting as it could have been, given the current situation-.

“I hope you know I would never let you fall,” he murmured against the angle of Trevor's jaw, touch and tone sending goosebumps over his skin and achieving a slightly higher level of distraction, “but I understand your phobia; no matter how much I enjoy watching you squirm. Let's do one better than getting down. Might want to close your eyes, Bel- _er-_ Trevor.”

Adrian smirked through Trevor's outrage and the red outlining him was the last thing Trevor saw before he closed his eyes and Adrian tightened his hold, pressing Trevor's face into his shoulder. Trevor felt a _whoosh_ in many directions, seemingly all at once, and a dizzying, disorienting _jolt_ of a stop. _What the fuck?_ It gobsmacked Trevor; Adrian _couldn't_ teleport! He moved faster than the human eye could see, but he moved like a _human_. That information would come in handy next time they sparred. 

Adrian's voice cut in before he could contemplate the  _ next time _ .

“You can open your eyes now,” Adrian murmured, loosening his hold around Trevor without letting go of him. Trevor did and, looking around, found himself in Adrian's new chambers. His _bedchamber,_ to be precise, to one side of which there was a large, very soft looking bed dressed with a burgundy duvet and matching heavy drapes drawn across the high -most likely spelled- windows. A bookshelf to the left, desk and armoire opposite the bed, and also, Trevor noted with a piqued brow, a full-length mirror beside what he presumed to be the door to the dressing room.

“This room is much nicer than the one that became my sickroom,” Trevor noted, acknowledging for the first time that he realized he'd woken in Adrian's own bed, “why weren't you here all along?” Adrian shrugged and looked around the room as though he'd never seen it before.

“I don't need space, being just me here it made more sense to take one of the smaller rooms,” a small smile graced his graceful mouth and Trevor's heart stuttered. “Also, I detest cleaning, so a smaller space seemed more suitable.” Trevor snorted at that; yet another human quirk showing itself. Or Adrian was just a fussy predator.

“Well, we will _definitely_ need the space,” Trevor leered, and it had the oddest effect on the other man. Adrian looked away again, looked over at the bed and _blushed_ , with an expression that was almost.... _sheepish_? Perhaps doubting his own presumption to whisk them to his bedroom.

Oh, no, Trevor would not stand for the insecure way Adrian was retreating from him, second guessing himself. Not when Trevor had learned that whatever emotion the man showed on the surface was magnified tenfold within. Still riding the adrenaline rush of a few moments ago, Trevor felt reckless in the best possible way. He pushed the dhampir back a half step and dropped to his knees at Adrian's feet.

“What are y- _oh!_ ” Adrian started to reach for him, to catch him or help him up, but Trevor batted his hands away and pulled his hips forward, pressed his face into the front of the dhampir's tight trousers, moaning hot breath through the fabric to feel Adrian's cock twitch and begin to fatten back up at the added pressure and heat. Even muted through his clothing, Trevor could smell the sandalwood-and-musk scent of the man and it made his mouth water for what he was about to do.

Trevor's favorite form of foreplay with any lover, male or female, was to get his mouth on them. It had been _ages_ since he'd had a cock in his mouth and he didn't realize how much he'd missed it until right this second. Not that he'd had many he would call _lover_ until right this second either.

He looked up Adrian's body through curtains of golden silk as Adrian watched him intently, any doubt now gone from his expression. The heat that infused Adrian's gaze as Trevor's intention became clear had Trevor reaching for the buttons of Adrian's placket with only _mostly_ steady fingers.

“You drank from me, I want to drink from you, too. May I?” he murmured low against the hardness he could feel growing against his cheek and lips, making Adrian gasp a ' _yes'_ either from the movement of his lips or the vibration of his voice or the words themselves. Either way, Trevor had his answer -Adrian's _consent_ \- and went to work.

Trevor pulled Adrian's half hard cock from his tight trousers and licked at the bit of wetness he found already at the head -tasting salty-sweet and something tingly that must be from the dhampir himself that he could easily become addicted to-.

There was something exceptionally lewd and lovely about cultured, aristocratic Adrian Ţepeş standing before him with his cock hanging out, and Trevor smirked then sucked him down to the root -Adrian's shocked gasp only the beginning of the sounds Trevor wanted this man to make for him- and buried his nose in Adrian's burnished gold pubic hair; given what he'd felt of the man thus far, he figured this would be considerably harder to do once he was fully hard, so he'd take the clean, musky smell of him now while he could.

Trevor wanted to ask how many times had Adrian had his cock sucked by those bastards trying to curry favor with Dracula, but he also wasn't sure he could _handle_ the answer. Even so, feeling Adrian's cock growing under his tongue as he licked and sucked made Trevor's own cock strain and twitch where it was locked behind his trousers. He was stone-hard and already there was a damp spot in the fabric, _just_ from giving Adrian _this_. There was a sense of _power_ over the other man, who stared down helpless to the pleasure Trevor was bringing him, with flushed face and molten, needy eyes as Trevor got him fully hard and then _truly_ went to work.

Trevor closed his eyes just to take in the subtle sounds of Adrian's pleasure; the uptick in his breathing, the low moans he couldn't hold back -that he would surely be humiliated over later-, the hitch and gasp as Trevor swallowed around the head in quick succession. He'd been right in his guess that it would be harder to get Adrian all the way to the back of his throat at full mast, but it was worth the bit of gagging -which caused _shuddering_ in Trevor that he would surely be humiliated over later- at first to hear the helpless sounds he made when Trevor swallowed Adrian's cock down finally.

His elegant hands fluttered inelegantly around, as though Adrian had lost control of them or truly _didn't_ know what to do with them; maybe he _hadn't_ done even this before, Trevor thought with a shuddering moan around the cock in his mouth. To be Adrian's first experience with _this_ , too; the first one to taste him like _this_ , the first to feel his hard flesh on their tongue and hear his voice reach _that_ pitch...

Trevor lifted his own hands from where they rested on Adrian's hips and grabbed the dhampir's wrists and making him jump a little -which was more telling than anything of the dhampir's state of mind at the moment-. Trevor stopped halfway down his cock and looked up as Adrian looked down with pleasure drunk eyes that widened comically even as his cock jumped hard in Trevor's mouth -no doubt taking in Trevor's mouth wrapped obscenely around his spit-slick shaft-.

Trevor was surprised when Adrian brought one fingertip to his cheek, then trailed to the place where his own flesh and Trevor's lips met with a look of heated awe when he met Trevor's gaze again. Trevor was even more surprised when Adrian pushed a finger into Trevor's mouth alongside his cock and thrust experimentally; it had to be an odd sensation, feeling your own cock being suckled on like that, but the feeling must not have been off-putting, and Trevor certainly didn't mind the extra stretch.

Trevor then brought both the hands in his to his own head, encouraging Adrian to wrap his fingers in the dark locks. He did, almost hesitantly at first until Trevor tightened his grip, making the grip a _pull_ , and Trevor's eyes fluttered shut at the feeling; similar, he noticed, but different than the not-pain of Alucard's fangs piercing his flesh. And remembering _that_ sensation made him moan again, with Adrian's cock near the back of his throat now so that the vibration traveled through the shaft and the finger alongside it like a tuning fork. Adrian's grip in his hair tightened again reflexively, which started the whole thing over; an erotic cycle that Trevor's cock was _aching_ from.

“ _Trevor_ ,” of all the sounds that had come from the man, that was the first time Adrian had moaned his _name_ and Trevor almost lost himself and came at the sound of it dripping from Adrian's lips like that; two syllables, deep and flowing like a river, drawn out a little and _gasping_ with need, _pulsing_ with sultry promise that he was sure Adrian wasn't even aware of.

“You do enjoy this act, don't you?” Adrian asked curiously, voice breathless and rough and deep but free of judgment or scorn. Trevor closed his eyes moaned his answer at the sound of _that_ voice with Adrian's cock still in his mouth as Adrian pulled at his hair again. They locked stares again, Trevor's gaze challenging that lost, molten gold, at the same time Trevor swallowed around the head of Adrian's cock and hollowed his cheeks as he rose back to the tip.

Adrian's face went slack, mouth open on a silent scream -with the tiniest bit of light glinting off his fangs, of course-, eyes all but shut but for the sliver of gold that stayed latched on to Trevor's gaze. Adrian's cock in his mouth thickened, and his grip in his hair tightened, and Adrian uttered a warning shout -maybe a warning, maybe just a shout- before Trevor's tongue and throat were bathed in the dhampir's tingling, bittersweet seed.

Adrian's hands and hips both twitched as though he wanted to pull at Trevor's head but restrained himself, and Trevor appreciated it. No doubt if Adrian wanted Trevor to choke on his cock, he'd have no trouble making him... and the shudder that _that_ image brought forth bore rethinking later. The fact that even _mid climax_ Adrian could control his strength, himself settled something in the Belmont's chest. He trusted the dhampir, the other man, explicitly, but there was a _minor_ power differential when Trevor was unarmed and vulnerable.

As he rose to his feet -knees creaking only a little, thank you very much- and took in Adrian's disheveled state -still standing there with just his cock out but looking _much_ less cultured- and wide-open expression he couldn't shake the bit of pride that _he'd done that_.

Then Adrian surprised him by pulling him into a hot, plundering kiss.

 

 

Adrian could taste himself on Trevor's tongue, and the mix of the two was electric to his heightened senses. He grabbed the back of Trevor's neck, keeping his mouth busy while Adrian boldly pushed his other hand into the Belmont's trousers and took hold of his weeping cock, slicking his palm with the fluid and beginning a slow stroke down, then back up.

He felt a giddy glee as the man gasped into his kiss and noticed the difference in texture between his fingers around Trevor's cock; specifically the one he'd had in Trevor's mouth alongside his own cock, and the memory of that feeling made his cock twitch as though it might rise again. Adrian broke away, but kept Trevor's head close, kept up his stroke of his hand on Trevor's length.

“You did enjoy it, didn't you,” Adrian purred, more a statement than a question. He added an extra squeeze to his upstroke on Trevor's cock but slowed down when the man didn't answer.

“ _Ahh,_ I'm not sure I know- _Ah!”_ Trevor lost the tease when Adrian slowed again, “Yes, yes, I enjoyed it. I enjoyed sucking you-” Adrian crushed his mouth once more with his own lips.

Trevor shuddered and gasped and groaned into Adrian's mouth and just as they had on his cock, the vibrations on his tongue traveled through Adrian's entire body, making him shudder and twitch. To taste the man's pleasure at his touch along with the salt and alkali taste of his own so recent pleasure was illuminating, to say the least. Trevor broke the kiss on a gasp but stayed within kissing distance, forehead to forehead and breathing each other's breath.

“Christ, if you keep that up this is going to be over too soon,” Trevor's voice was strained, panted through gritted teeth. Adrian smirked and caught Trevor's barely-blue eyes; his pupils were so wide the blue was only the thinnest ring of color around the outer edge.  
“This is only the _beginning_ , _”_ he purred darkly, “now... _come for me, Trevor.”_ Adrian felt the shuddering effect that purr had on Trevor, just as it had before. He tightened his grip and _twisted_ just so at the head of the man's cock, then quick strokes down and back up as the first splash of Trevor's hot semen scalded across Adrian's wrist and up his forearm.

Trevor trembled and bucked through Adrian's grip as his climax took him over and Trevor's face was so helplessly lost, so much more so than the last time they'd been here. There was no more pretense between them, no more _anything_ between them... except their clothing, which Adrian meant to remedy forthwith.

Trevor went boneless against him, and they stumble-walked to the bed, where Adrian pushed Trevor over onto his back without complaint and used his own shirt to clean them up some before working to remove the Belmont's clothing with little to no help from the Belmont in them. Trevor just watched him with eyes warm and heavy, like honey only sweeter. Adrian rolled his eyes at himself; that was sappy even for him, but this man made him feel sappy, which was annoyingly endearing. So contrary, Trevor Belmont, even in Adrian's own feelings for him.

Once Trevor was naked, Adrian started on his own clothing, but Trevor's rough hands pulled him close as he sat up on the edge of the bed and stopped him and took over; and in doing so changing the action from one of efficiency to a study in sensual play that was just as enlightening for Adrian as everything else had been thus far between them.

The gentle graze of callused knuckles on his smooth skin as he unbuttoned Adrian's shirt, and since his trousers didn't _need_ unbuttoning -he still had trouble with the fact he was just walking around with his semi-flaccid member waving about-, Trevor worked them slowly down his legs to step out of. Though he was naked now, Trevor seemed in no hurry, seemed to enjoy touching Adrian with his roughened hands as much as Adrian enjoyed the feel of those roughened hands on his skin. They were in no hurry, and no words seemed to be necessary, not even when Adrian motioned for Trevor to lay on his belly on the bed.

After complying, Trevor looked over his shoulder at Adrian with one eyebrow raised in challenge, or perhaps more _'now what?';_ obviously he had expectations, but Adrian had other things in mind. He needed to apologize for disappearing, and the thoughtless words that had obviously hurt Trevor, whether he wanted it to be obvious or not. He walked to the ensuite where he found a bottle of oil used for bathing and brought it back to the bed where Trevor was up on his elbows now, torso turned and looking from the oil to Adrian questioningly.

“I've never _not_ been the one _doing_ the fucking, I'll admit, but-” he quieted as Adrian smirked but shook his head and knee-walked his way up the backs of Trevor's legs -straddling his upper thighs and yes, placing his groin right at Trevor's buttocks, which still wasn't the point- and pushed him to lay flat again. “What're you up to?” Belmont asked as he folded his arms beneath his head and got comfortable.

So much trust was both arousing and humbling from this warrior of a man, and Adrian acknowledged it for what it was by laying a gentle palm in the middle of the Belmont's back. There were so many scars, some old and faded, some newer and still pinkish. Adrian leaned over and kissed each one, watched Trevor's skin rise in bumps, felt his breathing hitch when he realized the random kisses weren't random.

“These scars brought you to me,” Adrian murmured softly against Trevor's skin -raising more bumps with his breath and the movement of his lips-, “I'm thanking them, thanking _you_ , for bringing you to me.” He felt the hitch of Trevor's breathing against his chest and lips.

“I don't know what to say to that,” Trevor said with a voice suspiciously thick. He cleared his throat. “But the way your hair moves on my skin when you move is...” Trevor shuddered beneath his touch and apparently the touch of his hair. That would be an interesting game to play later, perhaps.

Adrian then settled back on his knees over Trevor's upper thighs and poured oil in his palms, rubbing them together to warm it then gently running both palms up either side of Trevor spine. Adrian couldn't stop the grin at the long, low moan he received for his efforts; a soft, sensual noise -not _sexual-_ that sounded like relief. On his second, slightly deeper pass, Trevor's spine adjusted in several places, making loud _pop_ sounds and making Trevor startle.

“My god, man. That second one had been bothering me for _ages._ ” Trevor moaned as Adrian continued to effleurage and assess.

“Glad to be of service,” once again throwing Trevor's own words back at him and making Trevor snort.

Adrian's mother had taught him the art of massage and healing touch, and Adrian fell into the motions as he stroked the other man's back, shoulders and hips, working at spots of tightness he found until Trevor was practically putty beneath his hands. His breathing was soft and even, relaxed though Adrian knew he wasn't asleep. He lost track of time as the movements lulled him as well.

“I'm sorry I hurt you,” Adrian murmured, placing a gentle kiss between Trevor's shoulderblades, breathing in the warm, sweet scent of the man's skin through the oil he'd applied. “I'm sorry I ran from you.” Another kiss, this one further down, this one, more middle thoracic, as Adrian backed down the backs of Trevor's legs. “I'm sorry I _doubted_ you.” Another kiss where the lumbar began, while he traced his fingertips up the back's of Trevor's thighs slowly, letting the fine hairs there tickle his fingertips. Adrian sensed Trevor becoming more focused, the higher his fingertips grazed and the lower those kisses went.

“Now what are you up to?” Trevor asked softly, voice rough with relaxation and maybe lust, if he'd sussed out what Adrian was indeed up to and was... comfortable with it. He had moved his thighs apart making space for Adrian to lay between them, but Adrian stayed where he was, placing tender kisses across the man's low back and sacrum and stroking the fine hairs of his thighs gently.

“You said you've never _not_ been the one doing the fucking, does that mean that no one's ever touched you... _here_?” He took his fingertips a little higher up the bottom curve of the man's buttocks, then traced them ever so slightly into Trevor's crevice as he stroked back down to the insides of his thighs. The reaction was as Adrian had expected; the man tensed... then shuddered back into a puddle.

“If I'd ever let anyone inside me, it's you,” Trevor murmured softly, “just please, be gentle. I've... I've heard horror stor-”

“You mistake my meaning,” Adrian interrupted to cut off Belmont's nervous babble, “Although, the thought of being inside you is _very_ tempting-,” so tempting in fact Adrian couldn't suppress the quiver it sent through him and he needed a moment to compose himself, “- _ah_ I just want to... _play_ here, because it's the one experience of this sort that _I_ have and _you_ do not,” he murmured against the skin over Trevor's sacrum, placed a kiss there as his hands stroked ever higher, and his thumbs grazed further into Trevor's crevice. “There are pleasures to be had here, for those with the inclination for them.” More murmurs as Adrian moved further back, bringing his mouth more in line with his eventual target.

“Wait,” Trevor shifted his upper body so that he was twisted around awkwardly to look at Adrian, who politely rose up on one elbow and leaned to the right over the man's thigh to be face to face. He supposed perhaps more conversation would be necessary with an admission such as that.

“ _You_ said earlier you'd kept _everyone_ at arm's length?” His expression was incredulous, but also again there was that inkling of hurt in his azure eyes that perhaps he'd been lied to. Adrian kept up his stroking of the man's thigh while he explained.

“I was perhaps eleven years old? Give or take,” Trevor's expression went from incredulous to horrified and Adrian chuckled, “I told you I grew up quickly. By that age I was an older adolescent, perhaps seventeen or eighteen human years.” Trevor's eyes widened and blinked owlishly.  
“So then, how old are you? I mean...” Adrian chuckled again, still petting the man's thigh.

“I am twenty-four, but physically I became a fully mature adult at fifteen. Sypha is correct that my emotions are... an ongoing process.” He smiled sheepishly, feeling his face flush, feeling very vulnerable. He cleared his throat to continue the story. “My father had taken me to some court function, one of the few he couldn't shield me from. I'd been cornered by yet another noble, seeking a taste of something exotic and also favor with the half-breed prince. They all thought I had such sway over my father, but he swayed for nothing but my mother. I can see that now.” Adrian dropped his gaze, watching where his fingertips were still tracing the pale flesh at the back of Trevor's thigh.

“I... I was tired of my own hand, and feeling so alone and frustrated in Lord Dracula's world. I allowed one of them to seduce me. At least the man was polite and kind and charming, which so many of them were not. One suggestion in particular piqued my interest.” Adrian traced a fingertip directly down the center of Trevor's crease and raised an eyebrow as the man's cheeks heated and his pupils dilated ever so slightly. So then, not _averse_ to the idea, just... _uneasy_ with it.

“Without detail, it was... educational for me, and I believe it could be for you,” he swallowed, locked eyes with Trevor's ever darkening blue. “I _hurt_ you whether you admit it or not. Allow me to give you pleasure instead. Please? Of course, we'll stop if it's not to your liking, I just-” Trevor nodded, looking mesmerized by the idea, or maybe the fact that Adrian's finger was still stroking along his crease. He shook his head as if to clear it, looking back to Adrian.

“Okay. Alright, yes. We can... I'll _eh_ let you... _umm_ -”

“No need to be so awkward,” Adrian said softly, went to move back into position when Trevor's question stopped him.

“Wait, what happened? With the noble?” Adrian raised an eyebrow, and Trevor blushed deeper, “I hate an unfinished story.” Adrian smiled at that. Of course he did.

“After my curiosity for the act was sated, as was my young man's lust, I dismissed him. He was unhappy, and unsatisfied but...” He shrugged, and Trevor's eyes widened comically.

“Dismissed him? _Dismissed?_ Oh, damn, that's rich!” And proceeded to cackle until Adrian -who had still been tracing his fingertips up and down Trevor's crease to get the man more comfortable with being touched there- pressed ever so lightly directly against the entrance to Trevor's body; not hard enough to penetrate, just enough to make the man jerk and... _moan_ , long and low. Adrian supposed he had his answer.

He rose up, resuming his kisses down Trevor's sacrum until the man got the hint and resettled and relaxed into his earlier position. Mostly relaxed, and Adrian took the time to get him back to that place before going any further; gentle kisses and massaging strokes of fingertips, until Trevor inhaled deeply and let it out and _melted._

Only then did Adrian slowly push his thighs further apart to lie fully between them, only then did he gently, slowly, spread the man open and lay those same gentle kisses against the flesh between. Trevor's scent was amplified here; clean, spicy cedar musk that made Adrian's mouth water and his cock twitch where it was pinned against the mattress. Still more gentle kisses above and below Trevor's entrance, then Adrian licked a broad stripe from the base of the man's sac all the way up to his sacrum, making him yelp in surprise and almost come off the bed.

“Alright?” Adrian asked, voice husky for he could smell the answer. He'd surprised Trevor, but the smell the prefluid Trevor was leaking beneath him and the pheromones of the man's arousal seeping from his skin added to the potpourri bombarding Adrian's enhanced senses. The scent of his musk and the sound of his gasping breaths, the feel and taste of his hot, salty skin beneath Alucard's lips and tongue as he spread the man open. It all intoxicated him and made his head spin and his mouth water more than any blood ever... except this man's.

“Yeah, yes, it's good, ju-just took me by surpr- _ahh!”_ Adrian licked again, and again, falling into the art of this as well as Trevor's words devolved to grunts and moans, sounds of the purest pleasure. Licking and flickering his tongue against Trevor's entrance, then kissing and nibbling the flesh around it. As Trevor relaxed further and further, the guardian muscles under his tongue relaxed as well. Adrian firmed his tongue, dragging the tip firmly up from behind Trevor's sac but stopping at his entrance, just pressing there a moment, before softening and swirling his tongue around the pucker.

Adrian noticed Trevor's hips began to press back against his mouth. _Could he want..._ He firmed and pointed is tongue again and stayed still against Trevor's entrance, waiting. On a long, quiet moan, Trevor pushed back as best he could against Adrian's tongue, pressing it barely inside. Adrian clutched at Trevor's buttocks, pulling them further apart as Trevor rocked forward, then back again, pushing Adrian's tongue even further inside himself.

Adrian's eyes rolled back at the feel -Trevor _fucking himself_ on his tongue-, his hips grinding down into the mattress on reflex. He felt the muscles around his tongue begin to tense, heard the pitch of Trevor's moans change, and with one final lick he pulled back and moved up, draping his longer body over Trevor's back and wrapping his arms around the man's shoulders. Trevor, who was whimpering at the loss, trying to thrust his surely-aching cock against the mattress below for any bit of friction to find his release.

“Shh, easy,” Adrian murmured softly against Trevor's ear, stroking softly down his sides to his flanks until he stilled and came back to himself. “I've been inside you, taken from you. Now,” he chuckled darkly, “I want you inside me, want you to take me.”

The deep groan from the man's chest vibrated Adrian's whole torso.

 

 

It took a moment or so for the words to penetrate the fog of lust in Trevor's mind. Alucard...  _ Adrian _ wanted Trevor  _ inside _ him. Wanted Trevor to  _ take him _ . Another shudder wracked him, which only served to emphasize the weight of the man draped along the back of him. Usually, Trevor would've felt the need to escape imminently, but the fact that it was  _ Adrian  _ -and the fact that Adrian had turned him inside out with his tongue- had him feeling no such need to flee. 

Only a need of a different sort. He turned his head to the side, catching Adrian's hot golden gaze, then watching that tongue that had just driven him out of his mind lick at the dhampir's bottom lip nervously; Trevor hadn't answered him yet. Trevor caught his eyes again then craned his neck around, risking a cramp, but Adrian understood and moved himself to seal their mouths together...

Trevor shuddered at the dark musk he tasted in Adrian's mouth over the taste of the man himself. Knowing it was  _ his own  _ musk on the dhampir's tongue as he suckled the taste away was enough to push out the lethargy that had crept in after the fierce, bright pleasure Adrian's lips and tongue had wrought in him.

He'd never known, never even given it thought in regards to himself -though he knew plenty of men who enjoyed such things- and it made him want to explore it more with this man. He hadn't lied when he'd said if he'd let anyone inside him it would be Adrian.

Now, however, Adrian wanted to be  _ taken _ . And Trevor would be no less gentle than he'd requested Adrian be when he'd thought  _ he  _ was about to be the scabbard for the first time, so to speak, instead of the sword. He broke the kiss and pushed his way up, Adrian moving off and away, but Trevor turned quickly and caught the man in his arms.

“Say it again,” Trevor murmured into his neck, up to his ear, “ _Please_ , say it again.”

“Say my  _ name _ , Trevor,” Adrian retorted, before dragging his fangs up Trevor's throat and making him tremble. “ _ My name,  _ not what they call me,” Adrian backed away, caught Trevor's face in his hands and it took Trevor a moment to recognize what he saw in those golden eyes; pleading so deep it looked to Trevor like  _ prayer _ . Pleading for Trevor to understand, to accept; Adrian Ţepeş, son of a monster and a good woman.

“Adrian Ţepeş,” Trevor murmured, drawing out the syllables, watching his golden eyes close softly, his face go lax and a quivering start up in his frame. “Tell me what you want,  _ Adrian _ . Say it again.”

“ _Take me,_ Trevor,” Adrian whispered against Trevor's lips, “I want you inside me.” At that, Trevor snapped, pushed Adrian back onto the bed so that he tumbled into the pillows and let out a laugh so free, so uninhibited, it made bumps rise all over Trevor's body as he looked for the oil Alucard had used earlier for his massage.

“I wasn't kidding when I said I'd heard horror stories of first times,” Trevor murmured as he knelt beside Adrian's legs, feeling around for the bottle. “Dhampir you may be but I'll not hurt you, and I've heard it's easiest to prepare you on your stomach or hands and knees, at least to start with.”

Trevor found the oil and looked up the pale body laid out before him and had the whimsical wish that he could capture this image somehow; Adrian free and open, flush and tousled with pleasure, eyes hot on Trevor's skin like a brand and cock straining toward his abdomen like an offering.

“Should I move then, or have you not looked your fill?” Adrian asked in a bold, sultry tease, catching Trevor staring. Trevor watched in awe as he did move, flowed really, over onto his stomach, -corn-silk hair flowing across his skin and the burgundy duvet- and brought his knees up under his hips, stretching his arms up over his head as if on display, offering up his backside. Mesmerized, Trevor traced the graceful curve of Adrian's spine to the arch where his ass was in the air, following one buttock over and down his thigh, making bumps rise in his wake.

“If I didn't know better, I'd swear you did that on purpose,” Trevor murmured quietly then looked back up from where his fingers were moving along the other man's spine again to find glowing auric rings around pupils blown wide with desire. Trevor was at a loss, so he moved in close and let his touch and his body speak for him, pressing his hard cock against Adrian's pale haunch.

The urge to rut himself off against Adrian's hip was strong as he stroked hands across his soft, pale skin. The man sighed and Trevor felt him soften into his position, hips spreading a bit wider, lessening of the curve a bit, when those same bright hot eyes caught his attention.

“I was a quick study in most things,” Adrian purred in that same low, almost heard purr that made Trevor's whole body light up. “I learned a thing or two at those court functions my father dragged me to, though I didn't partake but the one time.” Adrian smirked.

“Cheeky brat,” Trevor swatted the cheek laid out so enticingly before him and watched the smirk fall from Adrian's lips and his eyes widen in... _revelation_. He looked to Trevor. “Another time,” Trevor said with gravel enough in his voice to make it clear he _meant_ it and sent a full-body tremble through the other man; Adrian wasn't the only quick study, and it was fun to turn his heightened senses against him.

Trevor grabbed the bottle of oil, but instead of pouring it in his palm to slick his fingers, he decided to do as Adrian had done and... _play._ With a steady hand he put the barest splashes across the man's sacrum and tailbone, just to watch it dribble down his spread cleft and watch Adrian twitch as it trailed down to his taint and sac.

Trevor put down the bottle and let his flat hand follow the oil, fingers forming to the curve of his crease and down over his taint to nudge the back of his sac. More oil, then that same firm push, all the while Adrian panted and gasped and let only the barest whimpers escape his throat.

Trevor would have to do better than that. He wanted to hear his name -whispered or cried, he wasn't picky- in that sultry, sonorous voice. He began a steady massage around Adrian's entrance, feeling the different muscles tense and relax on reflex, but feeling and listening for the dhampir's reactions just as closely. The way his hips hitched back against Trevor's fingers as they played with the pressure against the guardian ring was telling.

“Steady yourself, I'm going to push inside you now,” Trevor murmured, stealing Adrian's words from the night Trevor had fed him. More oil and then he ran his whole hand down the cleft as he'd done at first, only this time on his way aback up he stopped and pressed his middle finger against Adrian's entrance and began to push inside.

The low, dulcet moan Adrian let out was complimented by his own as he felt the heat enveloping his finger oh so slowly. There were tiny clenches of the muscle, and Trevor stopped for each one, never pushed past resistance; only let it melt away around the digit as Adrian breathed and adjusted.

“That's it, Adrian,” Trevor leaned down and kissed the other man's shoulder where it trembled beside him. “That's it. Let me in. You're so warm inside. Can't wait to feel you on my cock.” The dhampir shuddered at his words or the invasion of his body or both. When Trevor backed his finger out, the muscles seemed to clench again, as though trying to keep him in, and the thought of that sensation along with Adrian's tight heat around his cock had him thrusting convulsively against the man's hip.

“ _More_ , Belmont,” Adrian gasped. Trevor gasped against his shoulder, gut punched at the _hunger_ in Adrian's voice. But...

“Don't go back to that, not now. _Please_ , Adrian,” he murmured desperately. He couldn't stand it.

“ _Trevor!_ Please, _more.”_ From hunger to pleading, and his name sounded so good it made his hips thrust again. Trevor pushed a second finger slowly -still so slowly- inside along with the first.

After only a moment of shocked tension, Adrian relaxed completely and he and Trevor both cried out when the middle two fingers of Trevor's hand slipped even further inside. Adrian let out a long, quiet moan that once again had Trevor's balls tingling, but the deeper arch to the man's spine as he offered his ass up more -pushing back on the fingers inside him- damn near had Trevor spilling himself against the mans hip.

Trevor leaned upright to watch his fingers swallowed by Adrian's body; first and last fingers pointed down his thighs, thumb petting gently, and almost all of his knuckles of his ring and middle fingers buried inside Adrian's loosening hole. The man was trembling in earnest now, twitching his hips as though he wanted to fuck himself on Trevor's fingers, and he jolted and cried outwhen one of Trevor's knuckles grazed the same gland inside him that every human man had. Some, the thing did nothing for.

Some though... Trevor touched it again and Adrian _wailed._ He touched it again and Adrian bucked.

_“Fuck me Trevor. Please!”_

Trevor had to clamp a hand around the base of his cock to keep from shooting his seed all over Adrian's hip. He moved quickly after he got himself under control -mostly, and he was praying to any fertility god that would listen that he didn't blow his load before he was inside the man either- but Trevor caught motion from the corner of his eye.

He'd forgotten the mirror across from Adrian's bed, -and before the conversation about Adrian's lack of experience, he would've been even _more_ suspicious of the placement- and what he saw when he glanced that way made his breath catch and his body break out in goosebumps.

The angle they were at on the bed and the angle of the mirror had Trevor watching as he grabbed the oil and slicked his cock -dangerous, truly, especially while watching himself do so- while Adrian lay spread out before him, open and wanton for the taking.

To see Adrian like this, to be the _only one_ to have ever seen him like this, to be the one that _did this to him..._

Trevor had to look away to line himself up with Adrian's entrance, but that was no help either. His cock was longer and half again as wide as his fingers had been; no matter how wanton and hungry the dhampir thought he was, Trevor would not hurt him, nor allow him to hurt himself.

“Ready?” he asked, not sure why his voice was shaking, and his answer came with a push back against his cockhead and another pleading moan.

“Please, Trevor, _please_... I _need_ -”

He steadied himself and Adrian both with a firm hand at the base of his spine while the other hand guided his cock as he began to push inside. He watched the dhampir's body slowly swallow the fat head of his cock, heard the deep moan and then the sharp cry Adrian couldn't contain when the flared part of Trevor's cockhead breached him.

“You're so fucking _tight,_ ” Trevor ground out, and only then did Trevor consider the discrepancy in their leg length. Even as spread as Adrian's thighs were, the positioning was not... ideal. No matter. He grabbed Adrian's hips and pulled, keeping them connected as he leaned back on his knees, pulling Adrian's ass across his thighs so that his longer legs could straddle his lap, simultaneously giving Adrian control of the depth and speed of his penetration.

“Alright, Adrian, you want more, come get it.” Trevor challenged. He hoped this way he might not lose control and end this too soon. Adrian might be twenty-something, but Trevor was _not_ anymore. His spirit would most definitely be willing to come about for a second round, but he wasn't so sure of his flesh being capable.

Once the man came around enough to realize what Trevor wanted, he had no problems doing just that. Trevor watched the muscles play under the pale skin as he pushed himself up on his hands, head and pale hair hanging down between his shoulders as he trembled. Trevor watched his ribs expand and contract, and as he exhaled he pushed back, taking more of Trevor's cock inside on a shuddering breath, then the sinuous way his back arched as he lifted himself upright to take even more.

Trevor couldn't help but spread him apart a little more as he watched that paler body envelop his ruddy shaft as Adrian came down inch by agonizing inch. His breathing was labored, and the whimpers and gasps and the way Adrian was clutching his thighs almost had Trevor worried. Concentrating on supporting Adrian's descent and not hurting him was the only way he got all the way inside the man without losing himself until the dhampir's backside was flush with Trevor's lap and his aching cock was fully seated inside the other man.

The heat, the constriction, the trembling in Adrian's frame around him had Trevor gritting his teeth and fighting the urge to _thrust and fuck._

“Are... are you... okay?” Trevor gasped out between clenched teeth. It seemed to take Adrian a few deep breaths before he could get words out.

“ _Trevor._ You're... _burning..._ inside me,” he said on a breathless moan, “and I'm so... _full. Oh God._ I've never.. I...”

After a moment Adrian draped himself back against Trevor's chest -taking Trevor even deeper and making them both groan- and began a steady rise and fall with is hips. Feeling that lanky body move along the front of him as Adrian rode his cock like he owned it, all thoughts of being careful and not hurting the other man were lost as he arched back, and Trevor wrapped his fingers in the dhampir's pale locks to turn his head for a fierce kiss. Trevor looked up and the new image reflected back at him in the mirror made his hips buck up and his balls tighten.

Adrian, neck and back arched against Trevor with his hair in Trevor's fist, mouth open in a snarl of ecstasy with fangs on full display as he sat astride Trevor's lap, riding his cock with one arm up gripping the back of Trevor's hair and the other reaching down and scoring his hip with his claws. Trevor's other arm was slung across the dhampir's chest -muscles impressively displayed, thank you very much- as he used the leverage to thrust deeper and deeper into Adrian's body. The sight, coupled with the sounds of flesh meeting flesh and the scents of their mingled sweat and sex was enough to make Trevor's balls tighten dangerously.

God, watching _and_ feeling their hips move together, the way Adrian kept perfect pace with Trevor's rhythm, the way the muscles flexed under his pale skin. It was that skin that drew Trevor's attention more than almost anything else. The way his darker, coarser skin contrasted with Adrian's smooth alabaster was... striking; Trevor's dark to Adrian's light.

That was beyond stupid. They both had their darkness, didn't they? He pulled the fist in Adrian's hair back further, forcing Adrian to arch harder, pushing in _deeper_ , and panting along his neck and into his ear.

“Look... _mmh_ look Adrian, to _ah_... your left,” Trevor ground out between clenched teeth. “Look _ha-_ how beautiful you are.” The response was not what he'd expected as the dhampir's head lolled to the side as instructed. He gasped, watched them for a moment with a blazing gaze that Trevor watched in the mirror but felt all over his skin.

“ _W-we are,_ ” he gasped out, his damp, hot eyes meeting Trevor's in the mirror, “ _Trevor..._ look h-how beautiful _we_ are.”

“ _Adrian,”_ Trevor moaned at the man's words, and hearing his name in Trevor's husky, lust-soaked voice made him shudder, which had Trevor thrusting that much harder. “ _Ungh, Adrian!”_

 _“Fuck!_ ” And the expletive from the man riding him made Trevor's hips jerk again. “Trevor... I want... I... I need-”

“I know what you need,” Trevor growled darkly against Adrian's ear, using the arm around his chest to pull the man down as he thrust up hard, while his other hand disentangled from the dhampir's hair and wrapped around the slick, hot iron of his cock. Looking to the mirror, he had to be in agony, based on the color of that thick length pumping through Trevor's fist. “Is that what you needed, love?” Adrian whimpered something that sounded affirmative and went wild in Trevor's lap.

For the way Adrian lost control, writhing wildly, clutching at Trevor's arm and thigh as he impaled himself over and over on Trevor's cock, he could easily break the human beneath him; a testament to the fact that he was not as out of control as his body would have Trevor believe, which made it that much more... _exhilarating._ Adrian's mastery of _himself_ , at such a relatively young age... Trevor shuddered and bucked up against him, matching him again as bolts of pleasure shot down his spine and through his balls.

“Oh, fuck, _Adrian,_ ” Trevor cried out as he felt Adrian's hole _clench_ around his shaft as he _shoved_ as hard into the other man as he could, and found his release in his own near violent fucking, filling _his_ dhampir, _his_ Adrian, with _his_ seed.

Adrian groaned Trevor's name at the added heat and slickness inside him, and Trevor looked to the mirror again in time to watch as his whole body arched against Trevor in a rigor of ecstasy and his throbbing cock erupted, sending jets of white seed up his chest and across his abdomen; that image replaced all the others burned into his brain.

As the last burst left him, he crumpled back against Trevor's sweaty chest -heaving for breath and half delirious as his orgasm finally released him-, and Trevor managed to unfold his legs and drag the man back to lie against him -bodily fluids and all- as he reclined against the pillows near the head of the bed... with his cock still buried inside Adrian's body.

Trevor knew they should clean up -he didn't look forward to peeling apart in the morning if he succumbed to his heavy lids-, he just needed to rest a moment, catch his breath. Adrian was already snoring beside him. Trevor really needed to get up before he was doing the same...

They woke the next morning _not_ in the same position, but also no peeling required. Trevor realized quickly that he only had a scant inch of bed to his left and an awkwardly-sprawled dhampir sleeping to his right, along with the rest of the bed. Not that Trevor himself was curled up; one leg and most of one arm off the side, the other leg tangled with Adrian's right calf, and the other arm underneath the man.

He realized something else, too; he was _content._ No morning after urge to run, nor was there anything to rush off and do, and though he knew there were things going on outside the Belmont estate, for once he had no inclination to go find out what it was and if he could help. He was... content. Bright gold caught his eye and he turned his head to see Adrain's sleepy gilded eyes starting at him with a bit of... _wonder_?

“You... you stayed,” he whispered, and it seemed dhampirs were _not_ immune to morning breath, though it was probably _considerably_ better than Trevor's when he answered.

“Why wouldn't I?” A thought occurred to him then that made his gut churn and his heart sink. “Your letter... did... did you want me to leave?” He tried to keep his voice neutral, tried not to let the hurt show but damn the man anyway, Adrian wrapped his arms and legs around Trevor -dried bodily fluids and all- and kissed him soundly -morning breath and all-.

“Of course I want you to stay, but only if _you_ want to. I'll not keep you here against your will,” Adrian was very serious, and the irony was not lost on Trevor, because he absolutely _could_ keep him here if he so chose. Especially vulnerable as Trevor was in this moment. He never would though, that wasn't in his nature.

“I... I do want to stay with you,” he swallowed hard, “I don't know... how long that will be... but I'm _content_ for the first time... since... possibly _ever,_ and I'd like to hold onto it a while, if that's ok?” Adrian nodded, again seemingly in wonder. Trevor grinned sheepishly. “Or at least until I drive you up a wall and you toss me out on my ass.” They kissed again got up to wash then climbed back in bed, once again wrapped around one another.

Content.

 

_To be continued..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know what you think. Feedback is life LOL 
> 
> The next few bits I'm debating as posting as individual stories, just because they're porn with out much of any plot, but they happen in this same 'verse. SOOOOOO????? Maybe help me pro and con adding to this vs posting them in the same series but as their own stand alone works.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a whore for comments and crit, just saying :)
> 
> Also, I use some game lore in here for my own purposes, kudos if you can point it out.


End file.
